Kuroko no Basket - The new beginning
by tetsu6130
Summary: The story follows events after the Winter Cup. While the Seirin team is preparing for Interhigh, at the same time they have to deal with the new members in their team, but the thing is that they're all girls. How will Kuroko react after meeting a certain girl with red hair, who will Murasakibara choose: maiubo or the new annoying girl and who is going to trigger Akashi's feelings?
1. Chapter 1: Sisters rebellion

**Author** **'s note: Hello! Well, this is my first story and I'm really nervous about it because I'm new at this. First, English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes… lots of them. Second, I will try to be funny and interesting as much as I can so bear with me. There will also be romance with certain members so look forward to it. My chapters are really long so I have to split them a lot. I will probably post chapter 2 tomorrow. If you happen to like my story, please support it.**

Kuroko no Basket

The new beginning

Teiko Middle School basketball team. In it's brilliant history, there were five once-in-a-decade prodigies in one year…

"The Generation of Miracles"

Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro.

And the menace standing against them was Seirin High School with it's shadow...and light...

''Choto mate! What is this crap?! We have already beaten every single one of the Generation of Miracles. Ouch! Kuroko, teme!" – Kagami angrily said. "Kagami-kun, please be quiet". – Kuroko added.

And thus, the new chapter in the magical world of Kuroko's basketball has finally began...

Chapter 1: Sisters rebellion

"Alright. Ten more laps" Riko said observing the practice.

"Ehhh! But, we had just finished twenty laps. Give us a break, coach" the new first year members complained.

"Huh?! Give you a break you say? The Kanto regionals and Interhigh qualifiers are just around the corner and yet you want to slack off?! Do you want to run another 20 laps, you little brats?!" Riko yelled terrifying the new members. "No, no, no! We'll run! We'll definitely run!" they yelled.

"And I thought the last year was hard. Somehow, I pity them" Furihata and the other two commented.

"If you have time to chat better use it for running idiots!" Hyuga said smacking them in the head. "But Captain! Ever since you and coach became an item the training regimen has become more merciless. It's too tiresome"! they complained. "You idiots! Why did you bring that up"? Hyuga yelled beating them.

"They were a fastidious couple. She was fast, he was tedious. Kita-kore"! Izuki added. "Izuki damare!" both Riko and Hyuga yelled. "Izuki, that pun was out of place" Koganei replied. Mitobe nodded.

"By the way, that Bakagami is late again! Where is he?" Riko asked with fire surrounding her. "I think he said something about picking up his sister from the airport" Tsuchida said.

"Kagami has a sister? Why didn't he tell us?" Koganei mumbled. "Who cares idiots! Get back to practice!" Hyuga said.

"Either way, at least he could have left a message or something" Riko said. "Um, actually, he did leave a message" Kuroko said appearing behind them. "A,A! I should be accustomed to your lack of presence by now, but it still surprises me every single time. So, what did Bakagami say?" Riko asked after calming down.

"I won't be able to make it for the practice. I have to pick up my sister from the airport. When I get back, you can put me through rigorous training as much as you want…desu – is what he said" Kuroko finished his report.

"That idiot"! Riko mumbled. "I get the message, but why did you say it like Kagami"? Hyuga said.

"Visual effect" Kuroko replied. "Coach, Kuroko's been spending too much time with Kagami. We're worried about his mental state" the members said. "But, I'm fine…" Kuroko replied quite confused. "Shut up and get back to practice"! Riko ordered.


	2. Chapter 2: Sisters rebellion: Part 2

**Chapter 2: Sisters rebellion: Part 2**

At the airport:

Kagami sneezed loudly. "I feel like someone is talking about me" he thought.

"Nii-san"! said the girl with long, flowing, brown hair. "Lie! You're here" Kagami started, but then received the ball in the face.

"Oh, you're here… What's with the dull, emotionless reaction, baka-aniki"? Lie yelled. "You little brat! Is that how you talk to your older brother"?! Kagami replied squeezing her head. "We haven't seen each other for almost a year and that's all you have to say. Of course I would be hurt" she said with a sad expression looking at him with her big, green eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He finally said. "Who taught you to say sorry? God bless that person" she teased him. "Knock it out"! he mumbled irritated.

"Oh, hey Taiga. What's up"? Alex said jumping into his embrace ready to kiss him. "What the… NO KISSING"! he yelled defending himself. "You guys are gross. Aniki, you're a pervert"! Lie commented. "Why me"? "Because I say so" she said.

"By the way, where is Kiyoshi-san? Wasn't he supposed to return with you"? Kagami asked. "About that… it seems that Kiyoshi missed the flight so he'll arrive two hours later" Alex explained. "Senpai"! Kagami sweat dropped.

"By the way Nii-san, prepare yourself because I will challenge you for a basketball match" Lie declared. "Why all of a sudden"? "Because I'm forming girls basketball team at Seirin! How about that"? she proudly said with a big smile. "You're what ?" he was in a complete state of shock.

Back at Seirin:

Kagami, Lie and Alex arrived at Seirin and immediately went to the practice room to discuss the news with Hyuga and others.

"That idiot! How could he possibly miss the flight"? Hyuga yelled. "That's Teppei we're talking about" Riko added. "By the way, Kagami, why is your sister glaring at us all the time"? Izuiki asked. "Oh that. She's been talking nonsense about forming the girls basketball team here at Seirin" Kagami said and got smacked in the head by Lie.

"That's not nonsense baka-aniki! Oi omaira! I'm definitely not gonna lose to you. Did you hear me"?! Lie declared pointing a finger at them. "Ehhh"! "She talks like a yankee!" "And she's hotheaded like Kagami. No, she might even be worse" the guys commented.

"Lie please!" Kagami was embarrassed. "Is that how you talk to your fellow senpai's, you little brat! Bring it on!" Hyuga yelled stepping out. "Oh crap! Hyuga's clutch mode is on" Koganei mumbled.

"Ah, you must be Kuroko-kun. My brother told me a lot of things about you. You're quite popular in our family" Lie said after noticing Kuroko. "Lie, stop pestering people" Kagami mumbled. "Oh please. I'm right, aren't I Kuroko-kun"? "Well, as long as you like basketball and dedicate yourself to it I have nothing against it" Kuroko replied."Kuroko, don't support her crazy ideas!" Kagami objected.

"Actually, it's true that this year will be formed girls basketball team at our school. I heard it from director a few days ago" Riko said. "Really? We had no idea." The boys said. "Actually I knew about it." Kuroko said. "And you didn't tell us"? "I didn't even know that my sister was joining the basketball team" Kagami mentioned. "Kagami-kun, that's pathetic" Kuroko said with his most serious face. "I don't want to hear that from you"! he yelled.

"Then, who else is joining"? Koganei asked. "There's a girl from China, twins from Hokkaido and a girl whose brother is one of the Generation of Miracles" Riko explained. "Are you serious? Which one of them is her brother"? they were interested to know. Even Kuroko looked slightly surprised. "Akashi Seijuro" Riko said and everyone were taken aback. "EHHH"!

* * *

"Home sweet home" Teppei said finally arriving at the Narita airport. Not paying much attention to his surroundings, he collided with a girl with long, black hair and piercingly blue eyes. "I'm so sorry! Here you go" he apologized lifting one of her bags. "Xie, xie." (thank you) she said in Chinese. "Chinese?! Um…eh…let's see…" he panicked not sure what to say.

"Don't worry about it. I can speak Japanese" the girl spoke. "Thank God! I had no idea what to say in Chinese" Teppei said scratching the back of his head and she laughed. "It's fine. It was my fault for not looking where I was going" she replied holding the ball under her arm.

"By any chance, are you playing basketball?" Teppei asked. "Yes. Actually I'm joining the basketball team at Seirin High School." "Seirin? That's my school. I'm headed there right now. Do you want me to escort you? I'm harmless, I swear!" he said rising both of his hands in the air. "That would be great. Thank you. May I know your name first? My name is Miya" the girl introduced herself.

"Kiyoshi Teppei. I'm also in the basketball team. Although, I didn't know they were going to form girls basketball team" he replied. "You're Kiyoshi Teppei?! I heard everything about your team and your game against Rakuzan. It was amazing!" the girl was excited. "Well, thank you. I can assure you that you will like it here at Seirin. Whatever you need, you can ask me" Teppei said with a big smile.

* * *

Kuroko was walking around the school grounds after practice when he spotted someone familiar waving in the distance. There was no mistake. It could have been only that person.

"Kurokooocchi!" Kise cheerfully said running towards him. "Kise-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked. "I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Kise replied with a smile full of hope. "Not really" Kuroko said and crashed all of his hopes. "How mean! Kurokocchi, have you heard the news that Akashicchi's sister is joining the basketball team at your school?" Kise asked.

"I heard it. I was quite surprised" Kuroko said with a complete poker face. "I can't really tell when you say it with such a straight face" Kise mumbled to himself and then continued. "Apparently, she refused to go to Rakuzan and Akashicchi's pissed off right now. Not to mention that she chose the school that defeated him at the Winter Cup." "Hm, that person could bring trouble, but on the other hand she's really bold" Kuroko said after thinking about it.

"Well, she's Akashicchi's sister after all. I wonder if she's as talented as her brother. Their household is really strict, you know? Eh…? Kurokocchi?" Kise looked confused after realizing that Kuroko was no longer standing beside him. "He disappeared!" he cried out before he noticed Kuroko's figure approaching the near street basketball court. The problem was that on the court were 3 guys that looked like they were bullying some girl. "Oh no! Somehow this looks familiar" Kise mumbled remembering what happened the last time Kuroko interfered with bullying.

"What did you say, you bitch?!" one of the guys yelled. "I said that you should accept defeat. We played and I beat you with the score 5-2. Be grateful I let you score those 2 points" the girl with red hair coldly replied.

"Are you saying you let us score on purpose? That's impossible! You're just a girl!" the other one mumbled. "How stupid can you be? You aren't even worth enough for me to play against you seriously. And I thought I finally found some decent players. You just wasted my time" she mockingly said. "You bitch!" the first one yelled grabbing her by the hair. "Let go or I'll break your arm" the girl said glaring at him.

Suddenly, the guy got hit in the head with the ball. "What the hell?" they yelled turning around only to see a short blue haired boy glaring at them with a mysterious aura surrounding him.

"Let the girl go!" Kuroko spoke. "Huh?! Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend?" the third one replied back. "No. I just couldn't overlook your behavior. That's not how you treat a girl" Kuroko said. "Stop lecturing me, you bastard!" the second guy yelled ready to hit him.

"It's him. It really is him" the girl thought and then bit the guy who yelled in pain letting her go after which she kicked him. "I told you to let me go, idiot!" she said.

"Hey you! Get her!" the other one said only to get pulled back by Kise. "Now, now. Let's not fight. Someone might get hurt" he said with a menacing aura spreading around him. "Crap! They keep on appearing. And this one is huge. Let's go! Run!" the bullies quickly ran away after realizing they didn't stand a chance against them.

"Um, are you okay?" Kuroko asked approaching her. "Me? Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for your help" the girl nervously said. "Um, I actually didn't do anything" Kuroko replied. "At least you tried and you did something like that for a complete stranger. You have my gratitude Kuroko-kun" the girl said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "Of course I know you, Kuroko Tetsuya. My brother told me a lot of things about you. After all, you defeated him at the Winter Cup". He suddenly realized.

"Oops! I better hurry up or I'll be late for the opening ceremony. See you later Kuroko-kun, model-kun" she said and left. "Model-boy? That's all? Hey Kurokocchi, could that girl be…"Kise started. "There's no mistake. That girl is Akashi-kun's sister" Kuroko replied with a serious tone.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here it is. The second chapter is finished. I hope you will like it. The girls finally made their appearance so from now on things are gonna get really interesting. Stay tuned. This story is just a product of my imagination based on the love for KnB especially my favorite ball of cuteness Kuroko Tetsuya. Next chapter will be on the 5th or 6th. Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Isn't it funny?

**Chapter 3: Isn't it funny?**

Meanwhile at Seirin:

"Yo, everyone!" Teppei said arriving. "What were you thinking you stupid airhead when you managed to miss the flight?!"Hyuga yelled hitting him. "Is that how you receive your friend Hyuga?" Teppei mumbled.

"Actually, he was looking forward to your return the most. He's just too shy to admit it." Izuki added. "Izuki, shut-up!" Hyuga yelled. "I'm glad you're back Teppei. We missed you." Riko said. "And who might you be?" Koganei asked the girl standing behind him.

"I'm Miya. I'm the member of the girls basketball team. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself. "Another one? Are you going to challenge us like Kagami's sister?" Hyuga asked. "Ah, so you've met Lie. No, I'm not going to challenge someone that's weaker than me." She coldly replied.

"Oi, oi! Everyone, these female rookies are really getting on my nerves!" Hyuga mumbled with a vain popped on his forehead. "Hyuga, calm down. That's just her opinion. Although, I don't consider us to be a weak team after everything we've been through. We came a long way to accomplish what we have now. That's why I don't expect you to understand." Teppei lectured her.

"I guess that came out wrong. The thing is that I really want to understand. That's why I came to Seirin - to find some answers and to get stronger. I'm craving for some action. After all, the only one that can beat me is myself." Miya proudly said and everyone froze.

"Wait… That line…" Kagami suddenly spoke. "It belongs to my sensei, Aomine Daiki." "Aomine?! That's ridiculous! What do you have to do with that guy?" everyone asked. "Well he taught me how to play basketball. You see, I'm very clumsy when it comes to sports. I sucked pretty hard at first, but under his intensive training I managed to find my own style of playing and that's what I'm thankful for. Actually, that's the only thing I'm thankful for." She mumbled the last sentence to herself.

"I get it, but why would someone like Aomine accept to tutor some random girl? It doesn't make sense." Kagami added. "Well, I clearly remember him saying something like: I like big tits and you have a huge rack so I'll gladly help you. Of course, after that I beat the hell out of him. That annoying pervert!" she said clenching her fist while everyone else looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah! He's a pervert!" "Definitely a pervert!" everyone quickly said after eying the girl up and down. "Hyuga-kun, do you want me to cause you a nosebleed?" Riko mumbled slapping him. "From nosebleed to heartbleed. Kita Kore!" Izuki yelled. "Izuki, I'll give you a taste of my fist!" Hyuga replied.

Suddenly Miya laughed. "You don't actually find his puns funny, do you?" Koganei asked. "But, they're funny." She honestly said. "See? There's still someone that appreciates my puns." Izuki said.

"Anyway, the main reason why Aomine trained me is because of a promise to my brother." Miya continued. "Miya! Where have you been? I searched everywhere for you." Kuroko suddenly appeared. "Brother…EHHH! Kuroko is your brother?" everyone yelled.

"That's right. This little ball of cuteness is my brother. I'm Kuroko Miya. Thanks for taking care of my brother." she said hugging Kuroko. "Please, don't say embarrassing things like that." Kuroko mumbled.

"This is crazy! That team is going to be crazy. It's like sisters rebellion." Koganei said. "They look nothing alike. Moreover, Kuroko, why didn't you tell us that you had a beautiful younger sister? Huh?" the first years complained. "Well, we don't usually talk about family during practice so I simply didn't have a chance to say it." Kuroko explained. "But, even Kagami didn't know and he always sticks close to your side."

"What am I, his babysitter? Besides he's the one that appears at every single place where I go thanks to his lack of presence." Kagami argued."Kagami-kun, it's not like I want to see your face all the time." Kuroko said with a straight face. "Somehow you're pissing me off right now!" Kagami mumbled.

"So, does that mean that you can use misdirection like Kuroko?" Teppei asked. "No. As you can see, I don't have a lack of presence like my brother. That's why I had to work extra hard to polish my skills and not fall behind my brother." Miya explained. "Kuroko, your sister is so cool. She's almost cooler than you." Hyuga said and Kagami laughed his ass off. "Kagami-kun, your laugh is irritating me." Kuroko said.

"Oi, redhead monkey! Stop laughing at my brother!" Miya said grabbing him by the T-shirt. "Sorry, sorry." he quickly replied. "The opening ceremony is starting. You'd better hurry up." Kuroko reminded her. "Oh right. Gotta go. By the way, Nii-san, if you happen to meet Rina, Akashi's sister, don't take it seriously if she starts provoking you. She's just a tsundere that really likes you. See you later everyone." Miya said while waving.

"So, her name is Rina." Kuroko mumbled to himself. "He didn't hear at all when she said that the girl likes him, did he?" Izuki mumbled. "Not at all. He's spacing out again." Hyuga said. "Damn, D-cup!" Riko blurted out.

* * *

During the opening ceremony:

"You barely made it.'' Rina commented after seeing Miya arrive. "Sorry. I was talking to my brother and his team." Miya replied. "So, this is how a Japanese school looks like. We even have to wear uniforms." Lie said observing. "Lie, stop staring. So, what did you tell them?" Rina asked.

"We talked about the team, my brother and things like that. Oh right, I might have mentioned that you like Kuroko. Sorry!" "What? How could you say something like that? I respect him, that's all." Rina nervously said."Either way, I wouldn't let you have him." Miya replied.

"Are you two fighting again?" one girl asked. "Aiko, Reiko! What are you saying? We're obviously the best buddies." Miya said hugging Rina tightly while the twins laughed. "Captain, get a hold of yourself or this team will be helpless." Reiko added. "Shut-up! I don't need you to tell me that." Rina mumbled.

"By the way, your brother is here. He's searching for you." "What? My brother is here at Seirin? That's not good." She panicked. "Why are you running away from your brother?" Lie asked. "Because he insists to send me to Rakuzan and I don't want that. That's what our father wants, not me." She explained.

"Hey, isn't that Akashi? What is he doing here?" Kagami mumbled. "He's coming this way." Hyuga added. "Maybe he wants a rematch?" Kagami commented stepping out. "As if! Stand back Bakagami! Did you forget that his sister is here?" Riko said. "But still, why come all the way from Kyoto to attend his sisters opening ceremony?" the guys wondered.

"Good morning. I'm looking for my sister. Her name is Rina. Have you seen her?" Akashi politely asked. "Do we look like agency for missing persons?" Kagami rudely said and Riko smacked him. "Sorry about that. She hasn't talked to us yet so we don't know anything about her." She said.

"I see. Hyuga Junpei, as a Captain of this team you should keep your players in order. Some of them still don't know their place." Akashi coldly replied and left."What the hell was that?" Kagami yelled. "Shut-up idiot!" Hyuga kicked him. "Hey, where is Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked. "He disappeared again." The others said.

"I'm going to find something to eat." Lie said. "Don't overdo it." Rina said. "Hai, hai Captain!" she said and left. "Hm, let's see. I'm thinking about buying maiubo. I haven't eaten it for quite some time." She wondered and in the moment when she wanted to take it another person placed his huge hand on the same maiubo.

They looked at each other. He was huge. Way too huge. "This guy must be 2 meters tall." She blurted out. "Did you say something, chibi?" the guy spoke. "Huh? Chibi? Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi. You're in the way. Move." He lazily said. "Kiseki no Sedai. Hah! My brother defeated you at the Winter Cup. I'm Kagami Lie." She replied. "Kagami? Ah, that idiot with weird eyebrows. I'll crush him next time. Now move so I can buy maiubo." He said.

"I saw it first!" Lie protested. "It's my favorite taste." Murasakibara mumbled irritated. "I don't care! I like this one so I'm buying it!" she refused to back down. "I'll crush you!" "Bring it on!" They were fighting while everyone was staring at them.

"What is going on here? Murasakibara, what are you… Lie?" Kagami was surprised. "He/she started it!" they yelled at the same time. "What are you, 5 years old? First of all, why are you also here?" Kagami asked.

"I have a practice match with Rakuzan and for some reason Aka-chin insisted on it to be in Tokyo. Ah, as I thought, your eyebrows still look weird." Murasakibara commented. "Idiot! Leave my eyebrows alone! What are you doing with my sister?"

"She won't let me buy my favorite maiubo so I will crush her." Murasakibara said. "You aren't crushing anyone." Kagami yelled. "Atsushi, here you are." Himuro said. "Tatsuya!" Lie yelled with a big smile. "Lie! You're back from America." he replied hugging her while both Murasakibara and Kagami kept glaring at them.

"That's right. I'm in the girls' basketball team here at Seirin." Lie replied. "Muro-chin, let's go. I bought the maiubo I wanted." Murasakibara said munching the maiubo. "Ah, that's cheating! You bought it while I wasn't looking." Lie angrily yelled.

"It's your defeat." Murasakibara said leaving with a smirk on his face. "He stole my favorite maiubo. I hate him!" Lie yelled. "Just because of that?" Kagami mumbled. "I hate him!" she firmly repeated.

"Rina, your brother is coming over here." Reiko said. "Um…let's see… Miya, I'm counting on you." Rina said and pushed Miya in front. "Hey!" Miya yelled. "Um, Akashi-san, right?" Kuroko spoke appearing out of nowhere. "Whoa! You scared me, but nevertheless, good timing. I need your help Kuroko-kun. Come with me." She said and grabbed his hand running away.

"Ouch! That Rina is seriously out of control." Miya mumbled after she fell down. "Are you alright? Can you stand up?" She noticed a hand in front of her and the gentle voice of the person none other than Akashi. "Is this really Akashi, the scary brother Rina was talking about?" she thought.

"I'm fine. Thank you." she said while he helped her stand up. "I saw my sister running away with Tetsuya so I won't even bother to ask where she is." Akashi said. "Yeah, I know. That's my brother she ran off with." Miya added.

"I see. No wonder you seem like a reasonable person…" "Miya." "Well then Miya, I'm sure you're well informed about this situation and why I'm here. That's why I would like to ask you to help me convince my sister to transfer to Rakuzan." Akashi said.

"You're really straightforward, aren't you? I don't know who do you take me for, but I'm definitely not someone who would betray a friend. It was Rina's decision to come here so you should respect it." Miya determinatively said.

"You're indeed Tetsuya's sister. Well then, too bad we couldn't agree on this one. Tell Rina that I will be back." Akashi confidently said and left. "I will be back? Are you a Terminator or what?" Miya mumbled looking at him.

* * *

"I think we're safe now." Rina said trying to catch her breath. "Um, from what are we exactly running from?" Kuroko asked. "From my brother." she replied. "Akashi-kun is here?" "Yeah, he came to convince me to go back to Rakuzan, but he's just wasting his time." She said.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Running away is not a solution," he advised her. "It's useless. He's only doing what our father wants. It doesn't matter what I want or even what he wants. Victory is everything. You're probably familiar with that line." She bitterly said.

"Sorry for intruding into your family matters." Kuroko apologized. "Don't apologize. I'm sick of the fake apologies and smiles of my so-called friends just because I come from the Akashi family. I watched my brother struggle all this time and change into someone I didn't know. I couldn't handle it anymore so I ran away." She explained.

"I didn't know the situation with your family was that serious" Kuroko quietly said. "After you guys defeated my brother I thought he was finally back to normal, but our fathers reaction was merciless to the point that Seijuro still goes back to his old self. The pressure on him is just too big and I simply don't know how to help him. Tell me Kuroko-kun, am I too selfish for wishing not to become like my brother?" Rina asked with a broken smile.

"Akashi-san, I don't think that you're selfish at all. You're just trying to find your way, that's all. Don't be too harsh on yourself." Kuroko replied. "Are you done with running, sister?" Akashi asked standing behind them.

"That was fast. How did you find me?" Rina spoke turning around. "I'm your brother. Did you really think you could hide from me?" he replied. "Last time I checked we weren't telepathically connected" she mumbled. "The last time I checked, you were studying for the entrance exam. I finish with the club activities and the next thing I know is that you disappeared and enrolled to Seirin High School."

"So?" she coldly replied. "Father is furious" he said. "So?" she gave him the same cold reply. "Let's go back to Rakuzan." Akashi said. "Why? Because father ordered you to bring me back? Sorry, but I'm staying here." She was determined.

"Rina, don't be stubborn. You can play basketball at Rakuzan." "No! Don't insist! This is my decision, something that I want. I have a team here and I won't abandon it the first day just because our father says so. That's the difference between you and me." She even raised her voice at him.

"Akashi-kun, I think that you should listen to what your sister has to say." Kuroko interfered. "Tetsuya, this is none of your business." Akashi coldly replied. "Either way, I can't just stand aside and watch how you hurt your own sister. What's the point of forcing her to go with you if what she truly wants is right here? You should really respect her decision." Kuroko firmly said.

"Nii-san, after all, this guy is seriously amazing. I came to Seirin to see what kind of person is the famous phantom sixth man, no, to be precise what kind of person is Kuroko Tetsuya from Seirin that managed to defeat my brother and bring him back to normal, but he has already exceeded all my expectations. I can't help but feel jealous towards this plain guy that managed to help my brother when I couldn't do anything for him even though I'm his sister. Isn't that funny?" Rina said with a painful smile.

"Rina…" Akashi didn't know what to say. "Akashi-san, do you like basketball?" Kuroko suddenly asked turning to her. "What do you think?" she mumbled averting her eyes from his. "I think you do. Then, there's nothing to worry about, right?" Kuroko said with a warm smile patting her on the head. She slowly nodded hiding her embarrassed face.

"Akashi-kun, I know you're worried about your sister even if you try to hide it behind your strict approach. Otherwise you wouldn't have come all the way from Kyoto just to make sure she's fine. If anything, I can promise you that I will protect her. Is that enough for now?" Kuroko asked. "Wha…" Rina was shocked and embarrassed.

"Very well. If this is what you really want, so be it. I'll deal with our father, but in return I'm expecting you to lead your team to victory. Is that clear?" Akashi finally said after a long sigh. "Clear as day!" Rina said with a big smile. "Alright then." Akashi replied, the corners of his mouth smiling a little.

"Ah, Rina-chan, Akashi! We finally found you." Mibuchi said arriving with Hayama and Nebuya. "Oh, it's the Lady-guy, Muscle-head and the Noisy one. Yo!" Rina said saluting them. "Rina-chan, please stop calling us like that. And why am I the only one called the Noisy one?" Hayama complained. "Because you are noisy. Also, it's Rina-SAN for you." She said. "Ehh, so mean!"

"I see you brought back up." Rina commented. "They said they wanted to see you." Akashi replied. "Rina-chan, are you coming back to Rakuzan?" Nebuya asked. "Sorry Muscle-head but I'm staying at Seirin. I even have a guardian now." Rina proudly said pointing at Kuroko.

"Everyone, there is no point talking to her. We should go back. We're having a practice match soon." Akashi said. "But Akashi…" "Rina, I'll be checking you from now on so be careful with what you're doing. One mistake and I'm pulling you out of here." He told her. "I won't let you do that, brother." She confidently replied.

"Man, that was close. Thank you, Kuroko-kun." Rina said. "You're welcome, Akashi-san." Kuroko replied.

"Rinaaa!" Miya yelled running towards them.

"How dare you leave me alone with your brother just to snatch my brother away?" she was angry. "Oh that. I thought you said you like him so I gave you an opportunity to be alone." Rina replied. "What the hell are you saying?" Miya yelled covering Rina's mouth. "Miya, is that true?" Kuroko asked. "Of course not! The one I like is…Never mind. I'm not telling you that!" she quickly said.

* * *

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi called out after seeing Kuroko so she ran towards him and hugged him. "Yo Tetsu! Well, if it isn't Miya-chan." Aomine said. "Drop the chan thing!" she mumbled.

"Tetsu-kun, who is this?" Momoi asked. "Akashi Rina!" she loudly said standing between her and Kuroko. "Ah, you're Akashi's sister, right?" "Yes." "Um, is it just me or that girl is really glaring at Satsuki?" Aomine commented observing the hilarious situation with Kuroko stuck between the two girls.

"She's probably jealous and my brother is completely oblivious to it as always." Miya said. "So, how are the things going? Is it just my imagination or your boobs got bigger?" Aomine asked staring at her. "Shut-up, you perverted ganguro!" Miya yelled kicking him in the stomach.

"Aomine-kun, please refrain from harassing my sister in my presence." Kuroko mumbled. "But I only spoke the truth. Her boobs might be even bigger than Horikita Mai-chans. What was her cup again? D, F?" he wondered.

"Enough with the boobs!" Rina suddenly yelled. "Oh right! Rina-san must be feeling left out since she's the only B cup here." Momoi said and earned a death glare from Rina. "The size doesn't matter, right Kuroko-kun?" Rina asked.

"Please don't ask me that question." He nervously said. "Of course the size matters! The bigger, the better!" Aomine protested. "Nobody asked for your opinion ganguro!" Miya yelled. "Ganguro?!" Aomine mumbled.

"Oi, Rina, Miya! They told us to go to the practice room. It's about the team and who's gonna be the coach." Lie said arriving with Kagami. "Aomine, what are you doing here? Moreover, why are all the members of the Generation of Miracles showing up at our school today? Should I expect Midorima to pop out from some bush or what?" Kagami mumbled confused.

"How the hell should I know that? And it's none of your business why I'm here."Aomine replied. "Teme!" they argued. "Kagami-kun, is something wrong?" Kuroko asked. "The Couch told me to get you. It looks like we're also having a meeting at the practice room." He said.

"Then we'd better go. Come on Miya." Kuroko said. "Maybe it's even E-cup like Satsuki." Aomine was thinking really hard. "What is he mumbling about?" Kagami asked. "Don't pay attention at him." Rina said.

"Right…Who are you again?" "Akashi Rina." "Somehow you don't look like Akashi. No offence!" Kagami commented. "No offence taken." She replied. "I'm…" he started, but she interrupted him. "Kagami Taiga, nicknamed Bakagami. Power forward, great jumping power. I know everything about you." Rina said with an evil grin. "I take back what I said. She might be even worse than Akashi." Kagami mumbled and Kuroko smiled.

* * *

When they arrived at the practice room, everyone was already there.

"Coach, why are we also here?" Koganei asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Riko replied and then her father entered the practice room. "Kagetora-san!" they yelled.

"Yo basketball idiots! I came because I have an important announcement to make, but first things first. I have some unfinished business with the megane over there. Stop hiding behind the tall guy and face the anger of the father whose daughter's been taken from him!" Kagetora yelled taking out his gun.

"Um, Kagetora-san,I'm taking good care of your daughter so…" Hyuga started but Kagetora cut him off. "That's not the point here! You took my cute daughter away from me. How dare you! Huh?!" he yelled waving with the gun. "Seriously, how can he carry that thing around!" Koganei mumbled.

"Shut-up you stupid father and tell them the real reason why you're here." Riko yelled kicking him. "Ok, ok! From today on, I'm the coach of the girls basketball team." He said.

"Eh! Kagetora-san, how?" the guys were shocked. "They asked me and I accepted. That's all." He said. "Actually you said that you wanted to be close so you could spy on your daughter and her boyfriend." Lie blurted out.

"I see you're as blunt as your brother. We'll fix that. Captain, introduce the team." Kagetora said. "I'm Akashi Rina, the Captain of this newly founded team. I believe you've already met Miya and Lie and our last members are Reiko and Aiko and they come from Hokkaido. We might be a little difficult to handle, but let's work together from now on." Rina said with a smirk.

"That girl is giving me the chills. She has the same commanding attitude like Akashi." Kagami said. "I think she's actually interesting." Kuroko replied. "Eh, really?"

"There you have it." Kagetora said. "Oh crap. The coaches father is the Coach!Kita Kore!" Izuki proudly said and everyone bursted into laugh. "Don't laugh idiots!" Hyuga yelled. "That pun was so lame." Kagami said. "Why are you laughing then?" Koganei said. "Will we really be ok with this team?" Reiko mumbled.

"Oh right. One more thing. Since the girls are relatively a new team, they need to get some experience and who's better than the winners of the Winter Cup. In one week you're going to have a practice match with the girls basketball team." Kagetora announced. "Ehhh!" everyone yelled in shock.


	4. Chapter 4: Show me your spirit

**CHAPTER 4: Show me your spirit**

* * *

"What kind of joke is this, Kagetora-san?" Hyuga asked. "Do I look like I'm joking, megane-kun?" Kagetora replied waving with the gun in front of his face. "But, it wouldn't be fair to them. They're girls." Izuki added.

"Oh, what is this? Are you underestimating us just because we're girls?" Rina asked. "No, but…" "It looks like you are and it pisses me off!" Lie angrily added. "Then we'll just have to settle this with basketball and show you how wrong you are. Right, Nii-san?" Miya said.

"I agree with Miya. We shouldn't judge them before we see them playing." Kuroko replied. "Either way, we don't have much choice, do we? Well then, let's have a good match next Saturday, Captain." Hyuga said offering Rina his hand which she gladly accepted.

"I'm looking forward to it. We won't go easy on you." Rina replied. "Neither will we." They were glaring at each other. "Wow! Their fighting spirit is really something." Aiko commented. "We aren't going to lose…desu!" Kagami mumbled looking at Reiko. "Desu?" she was confused.

"Of course we're going to win baka-aniki!" Lie added. "Not gonna happen pipsqueak!" Wanna bet?" she challenged him. "In what?" he asked. "If you win, you can order me for the entire week, but if I win, you will have to eat vegetables for a month. No meat, only vegetables!" she said.

"A whole month without meat?! Are you nuts?!" he yelled. "What is it? Where did all of your confidence suddenly go?" she teased him. "It's right here! You got it! I'm gonna win this and continue eating burgers!" Kagami stated.

"Kagami-kun, that's not good for your health. You should eat some vegetables once in a while." Kuroko advised him. "No way! I can't survive without meat!" Kagami complained. "You remind me of Aomine-kun." Kuroko said. "Which part?"Kagami protested. "Your unsatisfiable desire for meat, for example." Kuroko replied. "Don't compare me to that idiot! We're nothing alike!" Kagami mumbled.

"Well, that would be all. You may go." Riko said. "Girls! One more thing. I want you to be at school tomorrow at 7:30 AM." Kagetora said. "Why?" Rina asked. "You're going to have an initiation test. Riko told me that's like a tradition here at Seirin so you have to do it too." he explained.

"You mean yelling from the roof like idiots?" Miya mumbled. "I doubt the roof will be available since the last years incident, but we'll make sure to think of something." Riko added with a smile. "Poor girls. Who knows what the Coach will come up with." Koganei whispered.

Next day:

"So? Why are we here?" Aiko asked. "Yeah, I wanted to sleep more." Lie complained. "There, there girls. It's just an initiation test." Riko comforted them. "Where is Coach Kagetora?" Rina asked. "He said he had some business to finish so he couldn't come. He sent me instead."

"What's the challenge?" Miya asked. "Actually it's similar to the one from last year. You will have to let us know all about your goals and what are your expectations for the team, but since the roof is off limits, you can use the whole school to think of a way to show us your dedication to basketball." Riko explained.

"Wait a minute! What the hell am I supposed to do? Get attention from people?" Rina mumbled. "Exactly! Choose one place with a lot of people, do something to get their attention and let them know about your goals. Simple as that." Riko said.

"Simple, my ass! You think it's easy to make people listen to you?" Miya mumbled. "You'll just have to be imaginative. The deadline is till the end of the day. Good luck." Riko told them. "What about practice?" Reiko asked. "Of course you aren't allowed to play until you pass the initiation test. See you!" she said leaving.

"Oh man! What are we going to do? From now on we have classes and in between we have to work on passing this stupid test." Lie was irritated. "We have to think of something. We can use the whole school as long as there are a lot of people." Rina said. "Let's observe for a while and then decide." Miya suggested.

* * *

During lunch time:

"Ah, this is bad! I can't think of anything! I really want to punch myself right now." Rina mumbled while drinking her juice. "Calm down! You'll think of something." Miya said. "Yeah right! By the way, what's with the smug faces you two?" Rina asked pointing at Aiko and Reiko.

"That's because we already finished with our task." Reiko said. "You did? What did you do?" Lie asked. "Just look." Aiko said pointing at the group of students who were watching three guys wearing T-shirts with the writing "Girls basketball team is the best". "How did you make them wear those embarrassing T-shirts?" Rina asked.

"We did some research. It turned out that those 3 are what you call the most popular guys of Seirin High School and since the girls are crazy about them, we decided to use them as promotional material for our handmade T-shirts. They look cool, don't they?" Reiko explained.

"How did you even convince them to wear them?" Miya asked. "We simply told them that we would shave their heads if they don't wear our T-shirts. After that they immediately agreed." Aiko said. "Well, of course! You two are way too scary." Rina mumbled.

"I see! So we basically just need to get their attention somehow, right? I think I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do." Lie said with a smirk. "What are you going to do?" Rina asked. "You'll see. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to finish this before the lunch break ends." After saying that, she got up and left. "What is she thinking?" Miya wondered.

"Uwah! I just got chills." Kagami exclaimed walking through the hall with Kuroko. "Are you ok, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked. "I'm fine, it's just that I have a really bad feeling about something." Kagami replied. And his hunch wasn't wrong at all. They walked towards the food stand like usually.

"Oba-chan, the usual." Kagami said. "I'm sorry, but no more burgers for you, Kagami. Weren't 50 burgers enough for you?" the working grandma said.

"What do you mean? I just came to buy my usual amount." he was confused. "Your sister was here 10 minutes ago saying that you sent her to buy 50 burgers. Thanks to that, I'm out of burgers for today." The lady explained.

"That little brat! She took all of my burgers! I simply knew something bad was going to happen, but I swear she's going to hear me!" Kagami was fuming from anger.

"Kagami-kun, calm down. I'm sure she had a reason for doing that." Kuroko tried to calm him. "I don't care! I'm starving and it's her fault." He yelled.

"Look! What is that?" Some students commented. In the school yard was written with the burgers "I'll take the top!"

"Kagami-kun, I think I know why your sister took all of your burgers." Kuroko said pointing at the scene. "That idiot! What's with the 'I'll take the top'? This isn't High School for yankees." Kagami mumbled.

"Now you've done it Lie! Who else would think of using burgers to write a declaration like that." Rina commented. "I know, right? I'm a genius." Lie proudly said until she got smacked in the head by Kagami.

"Genius, my ass! Give me back my burgers!" he yelled. "Oh, stop yelling! You won't die from not eating burgers for one day." She replied. "You stole them!" "You let your guard down, baka-aniki. If you're going to be like this during the match, then our victory is guaranteed." "Yeah right, you little brat!" They argued.

"Um, shouldn't we do something to stop them?" Kuroko asked. "Just let them be. I'm sure they've always been like this. It's nice to see two siblings so close to each other." Rina commented and Kuroko glanced at her for a brief moment before changing the subject.

"Did you think of something for your initiation test?" he asked and she froze. "I guess not. Well, don't worry. Last year, I finished the test last, but it didn't matter because the main point of this test is to show your dedication to basketball." Kuroko said.

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun. I think I have a good idea now." Rina replied with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that. By the way, have you seen Miya?" he asked. "She rushed somewhere saying that she figured out what to do for her test." Rina replied.

Suddenly, they could hear her voice on the speakers. "Hello. My name is Kuroko Miya. I'm first year and member of the girls basketball team which has just formed here at Seirin. In a week we're going to have a practice match against Seirin basketball team so be sure to come and support us, ok? Thank you for your attention. Oh, and by the way, the guys from the broadcasting room are giving out a special limited edition of Aomine Daiki's adult magazines which he generously donated to our school so be sure to come and grab your own copy." Miya said and finished the speech. Right after that the guys started running towards the broadcasting room.

"What the hell was that? Did Aomine really donate those magazines?" Kagami mumbled. "Of course he didn't. Miya said Momoi-san sent her those this morning without Aomine noticing." Lie said. "I bet he's gonna be pissed off." He commented.

"I've let my sister spend too much time with Aomine-kun. What have I done?" Kuroko said. "Don't worry. She's always been like that." Rina tried to consulate him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Too Academy:

"Gone! They're gone! My porn magazines are gone! My Horikita Mai-chan!" Aomine cried uselessly trying to find his magazines. "Stop crying already. It's not the end of the world." Momoi said.

"Satsuki! This must be your deed! What have you done to my collection of perfectly shaped boobs?" he yelled. "I'm sure your collection of perfectly shaped boobs found its good use in the charity purposes where I sent it." She replied. "How could you do that? I'll remember this!" he yelled so loud that the whole school could hear him.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'm the last one to finish this. Good job Rina! You're such a reliable Captain." Rina mumbled angry at herself. She was sitting by the pool trying to think of something.

"Do you need help?" Kuroko asked appearing behind her. "God! Don't scare me like that! And no, I don't need help." She immediately replied after standing up. "But you looked pretty bummed so I thought that I should offer you my help." He replied looking at her with innocent eyes.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm supposed to do this on my own. I can't ask for your help all the time." She honestly said.

At that moment Hyuga and Izuki were passing by when they saw an interesting scene. "Oh, there's cheese in this. This could be a good pun. Hyuga, say cheese." Izuki said eating his bread. "No way! I don't want to be part of your stupid puns." Hyuga instantly refused.

"Stupid puns he says… Hey, aren't those Furihata and the others?" Izuki mumbled. "What are they doing? Oi, second years, are you skipping practice?" Hyuga yelled. "Captain, be quiet! We're spying on Kuroko and that new girl, Akashi's sister. They're together again." Furihata said.

"Really? Let me see. Izuki, come over here. Your eagle eye might be useful." Hyuga said joining them. "Are we seriously going to spy on Kuroko? And I've told you million times that my eagle eye doesn't work like that. I can see them clearly, not hear them." Izuki replied trying to convince them that what they were about to do was wrong, but to no avail.

"Shh! I can't hear! Oho, what do we have here? Something interesting is about to happen." Hyuga replied completely ignoring Izuki's words.

In the front, Kuroko was observing Rina's anxious expression so he started talking. "But it actually makes me feel good to have someone rely on me so let me be selfish just this one time and ask for my help. Anything you need."

"Kuroko, you smooth-talker. Now I see why he's so popular with the girls." Hyuga commented. "Isn't this enough? If Coach sees us, she will kill us for sure." Izuki said.

"You can bet on that." Riko said behind them. "Oh crap!" they mumbled. "What the hell are you…" Riko started yelling, but Hyuga quickly covered her mouth. "Shh! We're watching Kuroko and Rina. Don't you want to see our kouhai growing up?" Hyuga said tempting her.

"Who do you take me for?" she started strictly but then… "Move away, I can't see anything!" she said pushing them. "Even the Coach!" Izuki face palmed himself.

"Well then. Can you help me with the balloons while I finish tying them?" Rina nervously said. "Are you ok? Your face is kind of red." Kuroko asked getting closer to her face. "No!" she yelled and unintentionally moved her hand ready to punch him, but luckily he avoided it.

"Yes. I mean, I'm fine. Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized. "No. I'm the one that should apologize. I shouldn't have got so close to you." Kuroko replied. "It's not your fault. Whenever a boy gets close to me, I punch them unintentionally. I guess it's a reflex." She explained.

"But you didn't punch me." He replied. "You're actually the first boy to avoid my fist." She quietly said. "So I'm the first? I'm glad." He said with a small smile barely noticeable.

"You're glad? Why?" she asked surprised. "So, what should I do with these?" Kuroko asked holding the balloons. "He avoided my question. Well, never mind." She thought.

"I think this is enough." Rina said taking the balloons from him. "What are you planning to do with these balloons?" he asked. "I'll use them to promote our team with s little help from a well-known friend. He should arrive soon." Rina replied.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami called him arriving to where they were. "What's withal these balloons? Are you throwing a party or something?" he asked. "It's for the test." Rina replied. "Oh right, that test. But balloons? That's a rather bland approach, don't you think? You have to be more straightforward." he said.

"You mean like yelling from the top of the roof like an idiot? That's old school Bakagami. I'm going to do something more original." Rina replied with a smug smile leaving. "Kuroko-kun, thank you for your help." She added.

"Bakagami?! I was just trying to give her a useful advice, but that brat had to speak to me like that. Seriously. What's wrong with her?" Kagami complained until he caught a glimpse of Kuroko's judging expression.

"What? What is it?" Kagami grumpily asked. "Nothing… Bakagami." Kuroko simply said getting ready to leave. "You too? What did I do to deserve this?" he yelled irritated.

While Kuroko was walking away, he suddenly stopped in front of the bush where Hyuga and the others were hiding, bowed and said: "Good afternoon." and then proceeded walking away. "He totally knew we were here, didn't he?" Izuki mumbled.

"That's why I told you to use your eagle eye." Hyuga replied. "Again with that? Whose idea was to spy on those two in the first place, huh?" he lectured them. "Tee-hee!" Hyuga and Riko said at the same time.

"Don't you tee-hee me. We ended up in this mess because of you, you stupid couple. Oh…" "Don't you even dare!" Hyuga yelled stopping him from saying out loud another one of his puns.

"Captain, Coach, Izuki-senpai. Why are you all here?" Kagami asked after noticing them. "We were spying on Kuroko and Rina until you came and ruined everything Bakagami!" Riko said. "Why would you do that?" he asked confused.

"Get a clue Kagami! What do you think happens when a boy and a girl spend some time together and the mood gets really good?" Hyuga asked.

"Um… They play basketball together?" Kagami replied. "No! Not basketball. They end up like me and Riko." Hyuga said taking her hand into his, but she suddenly blushed and slapped him really hard.

"Oh, I know! The girl ends up beating the guy just like the Coach beats you all the time." He enthusiastically said. "Ok, bad example." Hyuga said massaging his, now already red cheek. "It's spring. People tend to fall in love during this time of the year." Riko basically spelled it out for him.

"So?" he still didn't get it. "I give up! What else should we expect from a Bakagami! Just go and find someone to make your flowers bloom." Hyuga mumbled waving with his hand. "Hyuga, the only thing that's blooming is your red cheek." Izuki commented holding back his laugh. "Izuki, shut up!" he yelled and left with others while the confused Kagami was just standing there scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"There. I delivered you at the Seirin. Now tell me the reason of your surprising phone call saying that you want to come here. Don't tell me that you missed Kuroko, Shin-chan?" Takao said after he stopped in front of the gate with Midorima sitting in the back of the rickshaw as usually.

"Of course not, you fool. I came because Akashi's sister apparently goes here to school and needs help about something. That's the only reason why I came here. And don't say that you delivered me like I'm some object. " Midorima replied fixing his glasses.

"Is that so? Somehow it's not like you to be someone's errand boy. But who could have thought that Akashi's sister would go to Seirin? Is she pretty?" Takao asked carefully observing him.

"What kind of question is that?" Midorima replied. "Oh, come on! It's a normal question. It's not like I'm asking you to tell me which color is your underwear today." "Takao!" Midorima raised his voice.

"Oh, there you are. Long time no see Mido-chan!" Rina said waving her hand at them. "Rina! I told you million times to stop calling me like that." Midorima replied annoyed.

"Well, I guess that answers my question whether she's pretty. Moreover, she called you Mido-chan? Indeed, it's a really cute nickname." Takao said bursting out in laugh. "Takao, stop laughing!" Midorima yelled.

"Don't yell Mido-chan!" Rina said. "That's right, MIDO-CHAN!" Takao teasingly said laughing even harder. "TAKAO!" Midorima snapped. "Thank you for bringing him. I'm Akashi Rina." She introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Kazunari Takao, his eternal partner." Takao replied pointing at Midorima. "Stop saying stupidities. So? What do you want?" Midorima asked. "Don't you want your lucky item first?" Rina asked. "I knew it. It had to be something related to his lucky item or else this guy wouldn't come." Takao mumbled.

"Give it to me later. Tell me what you want first?" Midorima quickly said. "You're acting suspiciously. What is his lucky item?" Takao suddenly asked. "Didn't he tell you? It's a b…" "A basketball magazine." She started, but he cut her off. "Really? Then why did you act like you didn't want me to find out?" Takao mumbled.

"Let's just get over with this." Midorima yelled. "Fine, fine. I want to borrow your rickshaw." Rina said. "For what?" "To make a little announcement. Can I? Please!" "With the balloons?" "It's just for décor, nothing else. What do you say?" she was trying to convince him.

"Fine. Takao will drive you." Midorima finally said. "What? Me? But I'm tired from driving you here." Takao complained. "Takao-kun, please?" Rina said looking at him with puppy eyes. "Ok, ok. Just stop looking at me like that." He replied. "Great! Let's go!" Rina said opening her bag and getting out a megaphone.

"Where did you get that?" Midorima asked. "It's a secret. Oh, I have a little task for you. Take half of these balloons and give each girl you encounter a one balloon, alright? Takao-kun, ahead!" Rina commanded after jumping into the rickshaw. "Aye ma'am!" Takao said and started pedaling. "I knew this was gonna happen. Oha Asa is never wrong." Midorima mumbled.

"Attention students of Seirin High School! My name is Akashi Rina and I'm the Captain of the girls basketball team. I don't have much to say except that we will show you our talent and prove that even the girls can play basketball as well as the boys. We'll become the best girls basketball team in Japan!" Rina announced through the megaphone while all the students and teachers were watching her.

"She's done it!" Miya proudly said. "Oi, oi! That's a bold statement rookie. You better stand behind your words." Hyuga commented. "Isn't that the same megaphone that Kuroko tried to use on the roof one year ago?" Kagami mumbled. Meanwhile, Kuroko was on the other side smiling while listening.

"Here. Take this. It's a gift." Midorima said giving away the balloons with a scowl on his face. "Isn't that Midorima from Generation of Miracles? He's so hot!" the girls commented. "It looks like you're quite popular with the girls, Shin-chan." Takao teased him. "Shut up! If it wasn't for that lucky item…" Midorima mumbled to himself.

"Mido-chan, thank you for your help. As a token of gratitude here is your lucky item." Rina said and threw the book in his direction. "Idiot! Why are you giving me this now?!" Midorima yelled trying to hide the contents of the book, but Takao skillfully snatched it away.

"Let's see… 'My heated romance: the point of melting'… Wait! Your lucky item is a BL manga? Wow!" Takao said observing the contents of the manga.

"Unfortunately, that's my lucky item for today. I couldn't really go to a bookstore because it would be too embarrassing and Rina happened to have one so she called me and said that she will give it to me in exchange for a favor. That's how I ended up in this situation. Oi! Don't read it!" Midorima tried to explain.

"He put his hand on his sensitive spot. He sucked hard until it started reddening… Are these your preferences, Shin-chan?" Takao commented. "Don't be stupid and don't read that out loud!" Midorima yelled feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now because I have other things to do. Anyway, thanks for your help and see you around." Rina said while leaving. "I hope not! This was the first and the last time I've helped you with something!" Midorima replied back.

"Shin-chan, don't be like that! We had lots of fun at Seirin." Takao said. "Maybe you did, but for me, it was like a torture spending time with the two of you." Midorima mumbled. "There, there, you big tsundere. By the way, why did she have a BL manga?" Takao wondered.

"Who cares? Let's go before someone else sees us." Midorima hurried him until they spotted Kuroko staring at them. "Midorima-kun, you really are here." Kuroko spoke. "Kuroko… You were the last person I wanted to run into." Midorima replied. "What's up?" Takao cheerfully saluted him.

"Were you with Akashi-san? I saw her a moment ago." Kuroko asked. "Yeah. Shin-chan was helping her out with her task in exchange for his lucky item and it turned out into a hilarious scene. You should have been there to see it. I laughed my ass off." Takao explained.

"Takao! Shut up!" Midorima yelled. "I see. I'm glad she managed to finish her task in time." Kuroko said with a smile. "Takao, we're going back. No complaining." Midorima said getting into the rickshaw. "Hai, hai!" Takao said.

"Kuroko, we'll see each other at the Interhigh and we won't lose this time!" Midorima declared. "Neither will we." Kuroko replied with a smile.

* * *

Later that day:

"I must say I'm quite impressed by the way you handled this task. It was very dynamic and interesting." Riko said when they all met up in the practice room. "I just wish you didn't waste my precious burgers for your task." Kagami commented glaring at Lie.

"Oh, please! Get over it!" Lie replied. "I'm hungry!" "I couldn't care less!" "You little brat!" They were at each other's throats again. "So, does that mean that we can start practicing tomorrow?" Miya asked. "Of course! I expect to see a good match next week." Riko replied.

"Yes! We can finally play!" the girls were jumping from happiness. "But not today. Leave that energy for tomorrow. You're all dismissed." Riko said and they prepared to leave when Miya's phone suddenly rang.

"Miya, are you going?" Kuroko asked. "Go ahead. I have to answer my phone." She replied taking out her phone from the bag. "An unknown number… Hello?" she answered the phone. "Miya-san? Good afternoon. This is Akashi Seijuro speaking." He said and her eyes widened.

"How…How do you have my number?" she mumbled confused. "I have my connections. Tell me, is Rina there?" he asked. "No. She already left." She replied. "Even better. I have a favor to ask of you. Could you inform me daily about Rina since she won't answer my calls?"

"Are you telling me that you called me to ask to be your personal spy?" "Couldn't you help out a worried brother? You know better than anyone that Rina won't back down no matter how many times I try to make peace with her and this was the only way I could think off. What do you say?" he tried to convince her.

"I guess I can tell you what's happening with her, but if you try to do something against her will, I won't be helping you anymore. Is that clear?" Miya firmly said. "Perfectly. Then I'm looking forward to working with you, Miya-san. Bye." Akashi said in a sensual voice which was slowly creeping under her skin.

"These siblings are such a pain in the ass." She mumbled saving up Akashi's number in her list of contacts. By the time she left the school grounds it was already dark. "It's dangerous for a girl to walk the streets at night." Teppei suddenly said leaning on the school fence.

"Teppei-san! What are you still doing here?" Miya was surprised. "I was waiting for you." He replied from the dark. "You know, the way you're talking sounds like that of a stalker." "Sorry. I was just trying to act cool. I saw this scene in a movie so I wanted to try it out once." Teppei nervously said scratching the back of his head.

"Teppei-san, you're really funny." Miya said laughing. "Hey, don't laugh!" he mumbled pouting. "I guess my brother already left." "He's waiting for you at the train station. I happened to be here so I offered to wait for you and told him to go first." Teppei explained.

"Then, thanks for waiting for me." She nervously said and they started walking together. "Will you be able to prepare for the match in a week?" Teppei asked. "As long as we practice hard we'll be fine. I'm actually looking forward to that match. I want to test my strength and also my brothers." Miya said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Let's enjoy ourselves." "Hai!" Their conversation lasted all the way till the train station where Kuroko was waiting for her. "See you tomorrow Miya-chan!" Teppei said waving at her and Kuroko. "See you!" she said also waving to him.

"It looks like you've blended in really well with the whole team. I'm glad. I was afraid that maybe I was pressuring you to come to Seirin." Kuroko said. "You have nothing to worry about. I've wanted to come to Seirin from the very beginning so I'm glad you've supported my decision. Let's have a good match next week, brother." "Sure!" they shared their sincere opinions and bumped fists.

* * *

Next day:

"Convenience store, convenience store…" Lie sang while going to school. She entered into the nearby convenience store in search for her favorite onigiri. "Let's see… Japanese convenience stores are still a little complicated for me. This is all because my stupid brother didn't even bother to wake up and make a bento for me even though I asked him to." Lie mumbled strolling through the store until she spotted a familiar giant in the sweets section.

"Well, well. If it isn't the crying baby of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsushi." She spoke greeting him. "Huh? Who said that? Oh, hello there, chibi-chan!" Murasakibara said already munching on his maiubo. "Don't call me chibi-chan!" she yelled.

"But you're small. Like REALLY small. So small that I could crush you whenever I want." He teased her. "Come over here and repeat that, you stupid giant!" she challenged him. "I don't wanna. Dealing with you drains all my energy and now I have to recharge it. Tell me, which is better: strawberry or chocolate flavor?" he nonchalantly asked her in the middle of a quarrel.

"Chocolate flavor… That's not what I wanted to say. Why am I helping you choose a maiubo flavor when you're offending me?" she mumbled realizing her situation, "Because you're stupid." he replied. "There you go again! Take it back!" "YADA!" he lazily said. "Take it back!" "No! I'm buying this and leaving. You're annoying me!" Murasakibara said and left to pay for his snacks.

"He actually listened to me and took the chocolate flavor. Ah, right! My onigiri!" Lie thought and quickly went to buy it. "I heard your school was having a practice match with Rakuzan yesterday. Who won?" She asked following him outside.

"I'm not telling you!" he replied. "You lost, didn't you?" she teased him. "I didn't!" "Then you won?" "Aka-chin won." He finally gave up and told her. "I knew it!" she laughed. "It was just a practice match. That doesn't mean anything." He mumbled. "If you say so…" she commented. "I'll beat them all! Aka-chin, Kuro-chin even you if I have to." He suddenly said.

"That's some spirit! Well, as long as you're passionate about basketball I'll take you on whenever you want." Lie said. "Shut up. Aren't you late for school?" he said. "Oh crap! I am! I have to run." She yelled after she saw what time it was.

Just when she was about to dash off, Murasakibara called out to her. "Oi! You can have this." He said and gave her one maiubo. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked taken aback. "Because you look hungry." He said. "Do I really look that hungry to you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Wow. You're a lot nicer than I thought you were. I thought you were a selfish, rude, candy-eating giant. But thanks!" she replied with a smile. "I just changed my mind. Give it back!" he mumbled with an annoyed expression and walked towards her in order to take it from her, but she easily avoided him.

"No way! I'm not returning it! See you and try not to get lost." She said sprinting towards Seirin. "As if… Now, where was I supposed to go again?" Murasakibara wondered looking around.

* * *

Meanwhile at Seirin:

"You're late!" Rina yelled smacking Lie in the head after she arrived. "Almost late, but I wasn't! That's the point." Lie replied. "Whatever smartass. Change your clothes and start running. We have one hour before the classes start." Rina ordered. Yes ma'am!" she replied.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Kagami-kun is?" Kuroko suddenly asked. "I seriously need to get used to this. For your information, my stupid brother is probably still sleeping at home because he overslept and I didn't bother to wake him up. But I did leave him a message." Lie said before leaving.

At that moment at Kagami's apartment:

"Who is it?" Kagami answered the phone barely opening his eyes while a piece of paper was stuck on his forehead. "How much longer do you plan on sleeping, you idiot? Classes are beginning in a half an hour!" Hyuga yelled from the other line.

"Classes? Oh shit! I'm late for school!" he yelled suddenly realizing. "If you arrive late for practice you will be running 10 or more laps! Now get your ass here, Bakagami!" Riko added before hanging up. "Why didn't Lie wake me up? Huh? What is this?" Kagami mumbled finally noticing the piece of paper.

"Right back at ya for not wanting to make a bento for me!" It was written on the paper. "Brat!" Kagami cursed throwing the paper away and changing his clothes in a hurry.

Back at school, the girls were practicing shooting while the boys were running outside. Kuroko was as usually the last; running really slow and Rina couldn't help but stare at him for a moment which caused her to miss her shot.

"Captain, get a hold of yourself! I know you're lovesick, but that shouldn't be an excuse for missing shots." Miya teased her. "I'm not lovesick!" Rina yelled.

"Then why were you staring at my brother with your big, sparkling eyes and sighing painfully?" "I wasn't sighing painfully!" she denied."Yes, you were. You looked like a maiden in love." Reiko added. "You too?" she complained. "There goes my brother!" Lie said after seeing him arrive.

"Did I make it?" Kagami asked trying to catch his breath. "Kagami-kun, are you an idiot?" Kuroko said. "That's the first thing you're going to ask?" he yelled. "Why did you oversleep?" Koganei asked. "Because I thought that a certain someone would wake me up!" he replied glaring at Lie who was hiding behind Rina.

"That's not an excuse Bakagami! Change up and start running! Three laps." Riko ordered. "But I just run to school. It's better to just start playing." "Do I hear that you want a fourth lap?" "No. I'll run-desu!" he quickly said and left to change.

"This will be one tough week. That's what Mitobe said." Koganei said. "How can he tell?" the first years wondered. "Everyone, get serious. This isn't going to be an easy match even if your opponents are girls. I can tell that they're all in perfect condition and not to mention that we know absolutely nothing about their abilities. Prepare yourselves for next week." Riko advised them.

There were only five days left until the match and both teams were ready to go all out.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry! I was initially planning to post chapters every week, but because of university and exams I just didn't have time. That's why I went all out on this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Next chapter is the match between the girls and Seirin, but I can't promise when I will post it since I'm going to get busy again. Probably in April. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Declaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I just extremely love it.**

 **Warning: Grammatical errors (lots of them), yaoi jokes here and there, my own failed puns and lots of fluff(I want to slap myself right now).**


	5. Chapter 5: Who's the winner?

**CHAPTER 5: Who's the winner?**

"Alright. You can take a break now", Riko said wrapping up the practice. "Man, I'm so tired I could die" Hyuga mumbled lying on the floor. "If you still have strength to speak, you'll be just fine", Riko replied helping him to get up.

"Uuuu! It's a couples moment", the others whistled teasing them. "Brats, do you want to run the whole day?" Riko threatened them. "No, ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" they quickly replied. "Coach, can I stay a little longer to practice?" Kagami asked.

"No!" Riko firmly said. "Why not?" he insisted. "Have you already forgotten about the plan, Bakagami?" Riko yelled. "What plan?" He was completely oblivious to it. "Seriously! Didn't we all agree to organize a little party for the girls? You know, to welcome them properly", Riko explained.

"That was today? I thought it was some other day." Kagami said. "Kagami-kun, sometimes I think your brain is smaller than a grain of rice." Kuroko commented. "Kuroko, you little bastard!" Kagami mumbled trying to hit him, but Kuroko avoided his attack gracefully.

Suddenly, there was a strange sound in the gym. "What was that?" they wondered. "That sounded like something exploded." When they looked in the direction from where the sound was coming they only saw the girls practicing their shooting.

"Rina, that was a little high. Miya, watch on your release point. Reiko and Aiko, this time it was a little low and Lie… control your strength a little." Kagetora said while advising them. "Sorry, sorry", Lie said and continued with the practice.

"Something feels off. It looks like they're practicing a normal shooting, but something tells me there's more than it meets the eye. Moreover, those girls are all in top form and neither one of them has missed a single shot ever since the practice started." Riko said while observing them.

"Eh? Really? Not even once?" Koganei asked. "That's why I told you to be careful because we don't know what to expect from them. They could be another monster rookies just like the Generation of Miracles." She said. "But, we have Kagami and Kuroko, right? They stopped every single one of them. Those girls shouldn't be an exception either." Furihata said.

"I wonder about that. There's nothing worse than not knowing the limits of your opponents", Kuroko added with a serious face. "Then, why don't you find out?" Kagami suddenly said. "Eh?" Kuroko was confused.

"I mean, either way you've become all chubby with Akashi's sister so you could ask her about their abilities." Kagami suggested. "Kagami-kun, you mean chummy not chubby and no, I have no intention of asking Akashi-san since I'm sure that they will show us their skills sooner or later. It would be simply wrong to ask her about that." Kuroko replied.

"As expected from Kuroko. He's so mature unlike you Kagami." Hyuga teasingly said. "Why the hell am I the immature one?" Kagami mumbled. "But, that doesn't mean that I won't pester my sister to tell me what did she do to improve herself." Kuroko added right after that.

"Kuroko, your image… Your image has just crumbled down." Everyone commented. "Great! Then I will force Lie to also tell me about her abilities." Kagami said. "Those two are impossible to handle", the others thought.

"Captain, have you noticed the boys acting strange today and no, I don't mean only Kuroko?" Reiko asked approaching Rina. "Ha-ha, very funny. I've noticed they were kind of staring at us today but nothing else." Rina replied.

"Well, I'm going to find out", she firmly said and left. "What's wrong with her?" Rina asked. "Let her be. When she's curious about something she'll use any method to find out what she wants." Aiko replied.

* * *

"Finally! Lunch time! My favorite part of the day", Lie said stretching out. "Of course it is, my hungry little friend", Miya teased her, but when they arrived at the cafeteria they saw a big crowd. "What the hell is this?" they mumbled.

"Don't worry. This is how a typical lunch break at Seirin looks like. Once a month they're selling a special cutlet sandwich with caviar and since there's a small amount of them, everyone barges here trying to buy one of them." Riko said arriving with the boys. "But, we can't buy lunch like this. There are people from every single club blocking the passage." Miya said.

"That's the point my dear rookies. You will go into that crowd and buy sandwiches for your senpais. Is that clear?" Hyuga said with an evil smile. "So, we're doing it again this year?" Izuki mumbled. "That's impossible! They will crush us." Aiko objected. "Consider this another test for truly entering into the Seirin team. You have exactly 10 minutes before the lunch break ends. Good luck!" Hyuga replied while leaving.

"But…" the girls started, but then Lie suddenly yelled. "I will do it! I'll get that yakisoba pan." She said. "That was a fast." Miya said. "It's not yakisoba pan. It's cutlet sandwich with caviar", Rina replied. "Too long", Lie replied.

"By the way, Kagami and the others barely made it last year. Except Kuroko of course. His lack of presence is really something." Izuki said. "No problem! I'll buy it in less than 3 minutes." She assured them. "I wonder what kind of strategy will she use, but since she's Kagami's sister…" the boys were worried.

"Let's go. Yakisoba PAAAAN!" Lie yelled running straight towards the crowd. "Of course she would barge in without any plan. She's Kagami's sister after all." Hyuga commented. She tried getting closer to the food stand, but everyone pushed her out. "This is Japanese lunch time rush!" she exclaimed.

"Not again!" Furihata said. "Even the reaction is the same." Izuki added. "You bastards! I'll show you who is Kagami Lie. Yakisoba PAAAN!" she yelled running once again. "I keep telling you it's not yakisoba pan." Rina yelled after her.

"Yakisoba PAAAN!" she tried again. "Don't yell it like it's some kind of an attack." Aiko said. This time, she even tried climbing on them, but she was still pushed out.

"This is yakisoba pan lunch time rush." She yelled. "She changed it!" "It's the upgraded version." The boys said.

"Lie, my dear. That's not how you do it. Watch and learn." Miya said and walked towards the crowd. "Um, excuse me. Me and my friends are really hungry so could you please move aside? Please?" Miya innocently said looking at them with puppy eyes on the verge of tears. For a moment they all froze, but already in the next one they formed two lines clearing the path for her.

"Thank you very much. You're so nice." She replied with a smile and they all blushed. "Wow!" Rina said. "She's a goddess!" the first years commented. "Well now we know that invisibility isn't the only thing Kuroko's family has." Hyuga added.

In that moment they saw a well known face at the food stand. "Kiyoshi?!" they all yelled. "Oh, hi everyone." Teppei said waving at them. "Teppei-san, what are you doing here?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing over there, you idiot?!" Hyuga yelled. "Well, the old lady asked me for a help and I couldn't say no." he replied with a smile. "You don't say!" Hyuga said smacking him in the head.

"Lie-chan, which one would you like?" Teppei asked after seeing her staring at the food. "I'll take one yakisoba pan." She immediately said. "What about the sandwiches for senpais?" Aiko asked. "I'll buy them." Rina finally said.

"Oi, oi! Little girl, who told you you could buy cutlet sandwich before us?" some guys from the rugby club yelled. "But you let Miya through." Rina replied. "Miya-chan is special. She has our approval." They nervously said blushing.

"Huh? Just because her boobs are bigger than mine doesn't give you the right to treat me like that!" she said and everyone froze. "She said it." The boys commented embarrassed. "That's right! Tell them that the size doesn't matter." Riko joined in. "She's supporting her?!" they mumbled.

"Th-that has nothing to do with this." They said. "Is that so? Don't look down on me you bastards. OI!" she called out. "Huh?!" they angrily said. "Kneel before I cut you open", she yelled, a deadly aura surrounding her. "Rina, your true self is showing up." Miya commented.

Suddenly everyone moved out of her way letting her through. "Wise decision." She said moving forward. "Scary! She's scary!" everyone thought. "Akashi-san!" Kuroko called out to her. "Yes, Kuroko-kun?" she said turning around with a smile.

What's with that sudden change? As expected of Akashi's sister." The boys gulped. "After school, will you come with me to one place?" he asked. "Eh? Go with you? Where?" she was shocked and confused. "It's a secret." He simply said. _"C-could this be a d-date?"_ she thought to herself.

"So, will you go?" "Yes, yes. I'll go." She quickly replied. "Then, see you after school." Kuroko said with a smile and left. "Damn you Kuroko, you sweet-talker." The boys thought. "Rina, Rina! The sandwiches. You need to buy them." Aiko reminded her while she was spacing out.

"Oh right! The sandwiches." She nervously said. "You're so obvious." Miya whispered to her before leaving. "Good job girls. Now you can eat that. It's for you. Give Reiko her share too." Riko said. "Eh? It's for us?" the girls said. "Of course. Enjoy!" Riko replied with a smile. "Itadakimasu!" Lie said already eating her sandwich. "Oi!" the girls yelled and everyone laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

While Kagami was walking towards cafeteria, Reiko suddenly appeared in front of him blocking his path with her leg. "Huh? You're one of the twins. What do you want?" Kagami mumbled. "I'm Reiko and I want to know what are you planning?" she asked observing him.

"What are you talking about?" he said. "You've been acting strangely throughout the whole practice. What is your team planning against us?" she replied. "Ah, that. Oh, crap! I'm not supposed to talk about it." He mumbled.

"Tell me!" she demanded getting closer to his face. "Too close! It's nothing bad, trust me." He nervously said avoiding to look her in the eye. "I want to know and you won't get rid of me until you tell me the truth." She insisted.

"Are you kidding me? I don't have time for this. I'm leaving." Kagami mumbled. "No!" she suddenly yelled and slammed her hands against the wall trapping him in a perfect kabe-don. Some girls that saw them giggled while they were passing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he yelled. "I told you. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." Reiko replied. "You're so persistent!" he mumbled trying to get pass her, but she wouldn't let him. "Start talking!" she ordered.

Suddenly, he saw Kuroko standing there and watching them. "Kagami-kun, I didn't know that you were an M?" he commented passing them. "Kuroko, teme! What are you saying? Let me go, you crazy woman!" Kagami yelled.

"I'm not holding you or anything. I'm just asking you a question. Answer it and you're free to go." Reiko replied. "Geez fine! We're preparing a welcome party for you. Satisfied?" he yelled. "That's all?" "Yes!" "No ulterior motives?" "Why would we do something like that?" he mumbled.

"And I thought it was something serious like conspiracy. Oh well. I only wasted my time here with you. I'm going to eat." Reiko said uninterested. "That's my line! What's wrong with her?" Kagami yelled after her.

* * *

After the lunch break, the classes continued. "Akashi-san, can I ask you something?" one girl from Rina's class asked her. "Sure", Rina replied. "Are you close with Kuroko-kun?" "I wouldn't say we're close or anything since we've just met, but we do spend a lot of time together during the practice", Rina honestly said.

"Is that so? That's a relief. I thought you were dating or something", the girl said."D-dating?! No, we're not dating", Rina nervously said. "So, he's single. Lucky! I have to tell this to the other girls. Excuse me", the girl said giggling. "What was that about?" Rina mumbled.

Soon enough, she found out the answer to her question. When the girls got back to the practice room, they saw that there were a lot of girls. "Why is this place suddenly crowded?" Rina mumbled.

"Well, that's what you get for giving an advantage to your enemies", Miya commented. "What do you mean?" she was confused. "Don't you know that my brother has become really popular with the girls ever since the Winter Cup? Even though they don't notice him most of the time, apparently that's what attracts them the most. When I got home, I found a whole bunch of love letters stacked inside the mail box. Do you know how annoying that is?" Miya said.

"I had no idea!" Rina yelled. "Sometimes I think you're even denser than Lie", Miya added. "Eh, why am I the dense one?" Lie mumbled. "Don't worry. Your density is what defines you", Miya assured her. "Oh, thank you", Lie happily replied. "That's a more polite way to call you an airhead", Rina added from the side. "Hey!" Lie yelled.

"Where is he? I can't seem to find him. Oh, there he is. Kuroko-kun! Look over here!" the girls called out to him and when he looked their way they started screaming. "He's so cute", they cheered while Rina was clenching her fists ready to start a fight.

"Kagami is so handsome. Kagami-kun!" the girls yelled. "What's handsome about him? He looks like a monkey with weird eyebrows", Lie commented. "OI!" Kagami yelled. "Kya, kya, kya! I'm sick of their cheering. You two, do something about it!" Hyuga ordered.

"Why us?" Kagami and Kuroko said at the same time. "You even have the nerve to ask? Because they're your fans, you idiots!" Hyuga yelled. Suddenly, one of the girls said: "Hyuga-kun, you're so cool!" and he immediately turned around saying "Hello ladies!" while waving until he got smacked in the face by Riko.

"I'll give you 'hello ladies' idiot". She yelled. "Ouch! That slap must have hurt", the others commented. "Oh, slap in a clap! Kita kore!" Izuki said and they cracked up. "Izuki damare!" Hyuga yelled. "Hahaha! Hyuga, your cheek is turning red", Kiyoshi said. "Kiyoshi, I will seriously hit you!" Hyuga threatened.

"Will someone take care of this mess?" Aiko mumbled. "I'll gladly kill them all!" Rina volunteered. "No, that's too much", she replied.

"I guess I'll do it. Hey girls! If you wait a little longer until we finish the practice, I'll show you my compilation of BL mangas like I promised and I also included the hardcore ones, ok?" Miya suddenly said stepping out.

"Really? Alright, we'll wait outside", the girls said leaving slowly. "Wait, BL?" the boys were dumbfounded. "Sometimes I'm scared of my own sister", Kuroko commented.

* * *

After the practice was over, Rina leaved quickly and nervously waited in front of the gate. _"Rina, get a hold of yourself. This is not a date. We're just going somewhere together…alone…No, no, no! It's impossible!"_ Rina was imagining things in her head and giggling to herself.

"Um, Akashi-san?" Kuroko said appearing behind her when she least expected him. "Ah, Kuroko-kun. Yes, what is it?" she nervously said. "Let's go. The others are waiting for us", he replied. "The others? They're coming too? She sounded disappointed.

"Of course. This is a surprise party for the girls basketball team", he said. "A surprise? Oh, yay! I love surprises", she said completely emotionless. "Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked. "No, nothing!" she quickly replied with a smile. _"I just got carried away a little. Rina, you idiot!"_ she thought to herself.

When they arrived in front of the Okonomiyaki restaurant where everyone were usually going, everything was clear to you. "Are everyone else already inside?" Rina asked. "I think so. The Coach said that she was heading there with the girls when she called me earlier", Kuroko said.

But, when they entered inside the atmosphere was on a whole different level. "Yo Rina. Okonomiyaki here is really delicious. You should try some", Akashi said with a smile while eating the okonomiyaki with the rest of the guys who were very stiff sitting beside him.

"If this is part of the surprise, then I'm out!" Rina said and slammed the door. "What did I do?" Akashi innocently said. "You even ask? When you asked about Rina's whereabouts I never thought you would personally come here to see her", Miya mumbled.

"I just wanted to see my sister. Is that such a wrong thing?" "There's a difference between wanting to see her and controlling her every single move", Miya reproached him. "You really have a bad opinion about me, don't you?" he asked with a serious face. "Don't even get me started, rich boy!" she proudly replied.

"Well, I guess I should start with changing your opinion first. Here, try this." Akashi said offering her a bite of his okonomiyaki. "What's that got to do with this? I don't want it!" she refused. "How can she talk to Akashi on the same level? Moreover she's yelling at him", the Seirin guys thought.

"What the hell was that? Why is my brother sitting there and eating okonomiyaki?" Rina mumbled. "I have no idea. I was also surprised to see Akashi-kun in there. But, isn't this a good chance for you two to talk?" Kuroko suggested.

"No way! He will only try to force his own opinion upon me and I hate it when that happens", Rina replied annoyed by the situation. "But, you won't know until you try, right?" he said encouraging her.

* * *

"Ah, it really is Kurokocchi and Akashicchi's sister", Kise said arriving. "Why am I labeled only as 'Akashi's sister'? My name is Rina, you know?" she mumbled irritated. "Then Rina-chan." "Drop the chan thing." "Rina." "Oh, dropping the honorifics already. Are you sure about that?" she teased him. "Rina-san." Kise finally said. "That's better", she was satisfied.

"Kise-kun. What a surprise seeing you here", Kuroko said. "We had a practice match nearby so I decided to come, but none of my teammates wanted to keep me company. Sad, right?" Kise explained with tears in his eyes.

"Not really", Rina blurted out. "Oi! By the way, why are you two together again? Could it be a d…" "We came here to eat okonomiyaki! Let's go Kuroko-kun!" Rina quickly cut him out dragging Kuroko with her. "Well, I guess that guy should be here soon", Kise mumbled.

"Kise-chin, why did you invite me to this small restaurant? There aren't any sweets in here. Oh, it's Kuro-chin and an unknown person", Murasakibara said in his usual lazy tone upon arriving. "My name is Akashi Rina, you lazy giant!" Rina mumbled.

"So, you're Aka-chin's sister, but you're rude and nothing like Aka-chin", Murasakibara said. "Well, sorry about that!" Rina sarcastically mumbled. "There, there. Murasakibaracchi, let's go", Kise said. "Che!" he mumbled. "Did he just say che?" Rina yelled. "Akashi-san, calm down. Murasakibara-kun, let's get along, ok?" Kuroko said. "Tell that to her!" Murasakibara replied.

* * *

When they finally entered, everybody was in shock. "Kise, Murasakibara! Why did you come back with two more Generation of Miracles?" they asked them. "Oh, it's the giant!" Lie said waving at him."Tsk. Another pain in the ass", Murasakibara mumbled. "So you came back?" Akashi said. "I didn't have a chance, did I?" Rina said sitting down.

In that moment, Kagami and Himuro entered the restaurant. "What's with this scene? Why are those three here?" Kagami mumbled. "It's only a wild guess, but Kise got lonely and came here forcing Murasakibara to accompany him and Akashi just wanted to stalk his sister. I believe that's all." Miya said.

"This girl…Could she be your sister, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. "Yes. Her name is Kuroko Miya", Kuroko replied. "Somehow I can see the resemblance. Like your straightforward personality for example", Kise added with a smile.

"You're really good at ruining someone's reputation, you know?" Akashi commented. "I'm only stating what I'm seeing", Miya replied.

"So, why did you come? To stalk me like Miya said?" Rina asked. "Is it that difficult to believe that I only came to see you?" he asked. "Yes, because you're always planning something. How long do you even plan to be in Tokyo?" she asked. "I'll be here for the next 2 weeks because we're having practice matches with a lot of local schools." "And what a coincidence that they're all in Tokyo", Rina replied giving him a judging look.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun! Hello!" Momoi said entering with Aomine. "Satsuki, pipe it down", Aomine mumbled. "What is she doing here?" Rina mumbled. "I invited them. I thought it would be good to hang out once in awhile", Kuroko said. "Is that so?" she replied while pouting.

"Oh, Miya-chan!" Aomine said waving at her. "Just what I needed", Miya mumbled hiding behind Akashi. "Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked turning around to face her. "Ah, no! He's just annoying me, that's all", she quickly replied. "Uwah, that scared me. His face was so close", she thought.

"Come on Shin-chan. I can hear your stomach howling. Just admit that you're hungry and let's eat", Takao said pushing Midorima inside the restaurant. "I told you I'm not…" Midorima started, but then he realized that the room was full of well known faces.

"Shin-chan, did you have an appointed reunion with the Generation of Miracles or what?" Takao asked elbowing him. "Not as far as I know", Midorima said. "I know you. You're the guy with the hawk eye and you're the nanodayo guy. Welcome! Please take a seat", Lie cheerfully said.

"Did you hear that Nanodayo-guy?" Takao teased him. "Shut up Takao! My name is Midorima Shintaro and this is Kazunari Takao", Midorima replied fixing his glasses. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagami Lie", she said. ""Ah, Kagami's sister. I see the resemblance", Midorima commented. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami mumbled. "It means that stupidity is contagious", he replied. "Huh!" they both yelled.

"Oi, oi! We intended this to be a calm, welcome party, but instead it turned into this. Four Generation of Miracles are sitting by the same table and just chilling while Akashi is nonchalantly chatting with his sister. And then, there's us… Something is wrong with this picture, isn't it?" Izuki commented."I don't care anymore! I'm all alone. I'm sad and lonely", Hyuga mumbled. "He's lonely because Riko couldn't come to the party", the guys were whispering behind his back.

"Hey Miya-chan! Don't lose the match! I'll be cheering you on as your mentor. I'm even thinking about bringing the fan with the writing: "Miya-chan's titties are the best!" Aomine said. "Don't you even dare you perverted ganguro or I'll kill you! Moreover, don't even come!" she yelled.

* * *

"Kuroko, aren't you eating that?" Kagami asked. "No, I'm full", Kuroko replied. "Then I'll eat it", Kagami said stuffing himself with more food. "That's right Nii-san, just keep on eating. Let's order some more, ok?"Lie said with an evil smirk. "You aren't doing this out of good will, are you?" Aiko said. "Of course not! If he overeats he won't be able to play like he usually does and that's a bonus for me", Lie said. "Kagami, you have an evil sister", Murasakibara commented. "I already knew that", Kagami replied. "Why don't you shut up! Do you want me to make you cry like that day when you lost to my brother?" Lie teased him. "I wasn't crying!"He denied it. "Yeah, right. I saw you bawling your eyes out." "Shut up!" he yelled and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Takao-kun, are you going to land another okonomiyaki on Midorima's head? That was hilarious!" Kise asked. "I don't think so. I don't want to experience this person's rage again. He was pretty serious back there", Takao explained. "Takao, shut-up and clean yourself. You have okonomiyaki stuck on your upper lip", Midorima said. "Eh, really? And now?" he asked after cleaning himself. "No. Give it to me. I'll wipe it", Midorima said wiping Takao's mouth with handkerchief.

"Ah, what a nice scene. I could use this as a reference in my work", Miya said observing the scene with sparkling eyes. "What is wrong with her?" Akashi asked. "Nothing. It's just that her fujoshi mode is on", Rina replied. "Fujoshi? What is that?" he asked again. "As you can see, that is a girl that likes BL stuff. You know, guy and guy action and stuff like that", Rina explained.

"I see. I'll make sure to google it later", he replied. "No, you don't have to do that! Moreover, why would you do something like that?" she yelled. "Because, if I'm aiming to become a man with absolute knowledge about everything then I have to investigate that subject", he insisted. "Like I said, you don't have to do that. If you're THAT interested just ask Miya. She's an expert. Although I can hardly imagine Akashi Seijuro being interested in BL stuff. That would be too hilarious", Rina said laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" "A little bit." "Well, stop!" "Ok, ok. Just try asking Miya about…" Rina said whispering something into his ear. A minute later he turned to Miya eager to ask her. "Miya-san, what are seme and uke?" he suddenly said and everyone looked at him in shock. "Seme is on top and uke is on bottom. Anything else?" she replied like it was no big deal. "No, that was quite helpful", and he responded in the same manner.

"Ehhh! They're talking about it like it's nothing!" everyone commented in shock while Rina was laughing like crazy. "I see it know. You were trying to embarrass me and you succeeded", Akashi said. "Yeah, and it was worth it!" Rina said still laughing. Suddenly he looked at Miya. "Why are you looking at me? That's your sister", Miya said after spotting his eyes on her.

"You know, you're quite charming", he blurted out. "Huh? Where did that come from? Are you planning to bribe me with something again?" she nervously said and grabbed her glass with water only to realize that it was empty. "Miya-chan, let me refill your glass", Kiyoshi offered with a smile.

" _Oi, oi! What is with this situation? Why are they so polite? Actually, why is Akashi Seijuro acting like this?"_ she thought to herself suddenly feeling uncomfortable sitting in the middle between the two guys. That's when she spotted Rina giving her thumbs up with a smug smile and then turning to Kuroko.

* * *

"Ku…" "Kurokocchi! Do you want to order something else?" Kise cut her off with his question. "No, I'm fine", Kuroko replied. "Oh, your…" she started again but Kise was once more faster with his response. "Your glass is empty. Let me refill it." "Thank you Kise-kun", he said.

The situation was becoming more and more annoying. "You have…" she got up after spotting something in his hair trying to reach him, but Kise beat her to it. "Kurokocchi, you have something stuck in your hair", he said removing it from Kuroko's hair while Rina could only desperately watch.

"Damn it!" she cursed out loud. "Is something wrong, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked. "No, nothing!" she quickly replied sitting down. "This is going to be one interesting match, right Rina-chan?" Kise asked with a sparkling smile, but all he could feel was the anger radiating from her.

"Hmm?!" she growled giving him a deadly look. "Right, Rina-san?" Even though he corrected himself she was still looking at him with killing intent. "Kurokocchi, what did I do?" Kise asked. "I don't know, but she looks really angry. Excuse me", Kuroko said standing up. "If you need something, just tell me", Rina suddenly declared with a victorious smile. "Ha! Take that Kise!" she thought.

"Um, I appreciate your offer, but I'm only going to the toilet so…" Kuroko said and walked off. "Yeah, of course it would end up like this. I'm so embarrassed of myself right now", she mumbled hiding her face. "Rina-chan, don't let it get to you, ok?" Kise tried to comfort her. "Hah?! This is all your fault to begin with!" she said. "Eh? How so?" he was confused. "Read the mood Kise-kun", she mumbled.

* * *

"God, you eat so much!" Murasakibara commented while watching Lie stuff her cheeks with more food. "Look who's talking! You eat sweets just as much so stop criticizing me and worry about yourself. Your teeth are going to fall off from the sweets you're eating", Lie replied.

"They won't! Muro-chin, they won't fall off, right?" Murasakibara asked Himuro. "Well, it's true that you're eating too much sweets and if you don't take care of your teeth then…" "Ah, I get it, I get it! It's a pain in the ass, but I'm properly taking care of my teeth. Did you hear that, chibi-chan?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", she mumbled. "Maybe I should call you chubby-chan from now on", he said poking her cheek. "If you don't remove your finger, I'll bite it off!" she threatened. "I see you've become quite friendly with each other", Himuro commented. "We aren't!" they yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Oi Kagami! Isn't that blond babe coming to the party?" Aomine asked. "Blond babe? You idiot! Her name is Alex and no, she said she couldn't come tonight", Kagami replied. "Che!I was hoping I could get to know her better. Her boobs are huge!" Aomine said. "That's your reason for meeting her, you pervert?!" Kagami yelled. "Oh, come on! It's not like you didn't notice." "Actually, they're pretty close. Alex is always sleeping naked at his place and she has a habit of kissing him", Koganei added. "Eh? Really? You lucky bastard!" Aomine yelled.

"Koganei-senpai, what are you saying?" Kagami protested and then spotted the judging eyes of Aiko and Reiko. "You're the worst!" "Yeah, definitely the worst!" they commented. "OI!" he yelled. "I didn't know you were leading such a scandalous life here in Japan." Lie commented. "Lie, don't imagine things that aren't true!" he yelled. "Sure, Mr. Heartbreaker!" she teased him. "Teme!"

"And you were so innocent back in America. You would immediately blush at the mention of the word boobs", she continued teasing him. "Lie, stop embarrassing me!" "But, that is like my primary hobby", she replied. "Keep going Lie. I'm eager to know more", Hyuga said. "Captain, not you too!" Kagami mumbled.

"So that's why he was acting all nervous when I attacked him during lunch", Reiko commented. "Oh, what is that Kagami? You got attacked by Reiko?" the guys teased him. "That's because she's crazy! She attacked me only because she thought that we were preparing a conspiracy against their team", Kagami defended himself.

"Reiko-chan, we would never do that. You're part of the team after all", Hyuga assured her. "I know and I'm sorry for my actions", she apologized. "Hey, shouldn't you apologize to me too?" Kagami mumbled. "I don't like you so I won't apologize to you", she coldly said. "That's your reason?! After everything you put me through?" he yelled.

"Are you talking about the moment when Reiko-san trapped you and you were completely powerless?" Kuroko said suddenly appearing behind him. "Kuroko! Did you have to say it like that?" Kagami complained. "I only said what I saw", he calmly replied. "Haha! So she basically did a kabe-don on you? That's hilarious!" the guys were laughing so hard. "How to get rejected by a girl by Kagami Taiga", Izuki added.

* * *

After that the time to go home finally came. While no one was looking, Rina sneaked out and left the party earlier before Akashi could get an opportunity to talk to her. "That Rina! She escaped again", Akashi mumbled. In that moment he saw Miya who was also trying to sneak out.

"Miya-san, would you like me to give you a ride home?" he asked. "No thank you. I can manage", she quickly replied. "You're really quick at refusing all my every offer. Do you dislike me that much?" he asked. "Well, one thing is for sure that I'm feeling uncomfortable when I'm around you and I've met you barely a week ago so I can't really talk about whether I like you or hate you" she honestly replied.

"Fair enough. As for me, I'm pretty sure that I like you", he nonchalantly said. "What?" she said. "What's there not to like? You're intelligent, independent young girl and most of all you're my precious informant", he said.

"You know Akashi-san, I'm sure that most of the girls would be happy to be called your precious informant, but not me", she said in angry tone and stormed out. "I can't believe that guy! Precious informant, my ass!" she thought feeling irritated. "Why am I even getting angry?" she yelled.

"Miya-chan, are you ok?" Kiyoshi asked. "Kiyoshi-san! Yes, I'm fine. I was just a little irritated, that's all. What about you? Don't tell me you were waiting for me again?" she jokingly asked. "I was", he simply replied. "I see…Eh? Really? But, I'm sure Kuroko told you to wait for me since he already left, right?" she said after realizing what was happening.

"Kuroko didn't tell me anything. Five minutes ago he left after Rina-chan and I told him that I would be waiting for you so you needn't worry about him", Kiyoshi replied. "Is that so? Well…Thank you for waiting for me", she nervously said in a quiet voice.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I was waiting for you?" he asked while they were walking. "Um…I won't. I won't ask this time", she replied. "Does that mean that I can wait for you next time too?" he asked and she nodded. "Miya-chan, you're cute", Kiyoshi commented with a smile while her cheeks were burning and it wasn't even cold outside.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"One, two…One, two, three, shoot!" Rina mumbled while practicing the moves and pretending to shoot the ball. "Are you practicing for tomorrow?" Kuroko asked. "A,a! You scared me Kuroko-kun! Yeah, I was practicing. By the way, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I saw you leave so suddenly so I came after you. You shouldn't be walking through the streets alone", he said.

"Ah, that! That was just me escaping from my brother. I'm sure he would force me to go with him so I left before that could happen. Anyway, thank you for coming after me", she replied. _"Actually I'm so happy that you came, but there's no way I could say that"_ , she thought. "Then, let me escort you home", he offered. "What about Miya?" "Kiyoshi-san told me that he would wait for her."

"I see. But, isn't your house on the opposite side? It would take you a lot of time to return and…I mean, that's what Miya told me", she quickly corrected herself. _"Oh crap! I couldn't possibly tell him that I pestered Miya to show me where his house is"_ , she thought.

"Akashi-san, you're very amusing. Sometimes you get lost in thought and it's interesting to look at you", Kuroko said with a smile. "What's with that? That doesn't make me happy at all. It makes me look like I'm only goofing around", she replied. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm only saying that I like looking at you", he said.

"Eh?"she paralyzed in shock and after briefly looking into his clear, blue eyes, she immediately looked down. "Akashi-san, can you look at the sky?" he suddenly said. "That's impossible at the moment", she muttered. _"Well of course it's impossible. How can I face you after what you have just said?"_ she thought to herself.

"You know, ever since we've met, I've noticed something. You never look at the sky. You're proud and brave, but it's like you lack self confidence to stand tall and look up", Kuroko said. "Wha…" "Did I guess right?" "You're mean Kuroko-kun. You can read me like an open book after knowing me for only a week. I'm afraid to even imagine what could happen if you get to know me better", she replied.

"Then why don't we make a first step towards getting to know each other better. For start, please look at the night sky. I'm sure you'll love it", he assured her and she listened to him slowly lifting her head. A million shining stars were illuminating the night sky and the two of them were so tiny underneath it.

"It's beautiful!" she said, enchanted by the view. "I told you", Kuroko replied with a smile. "Oh, Kuroko-kun, look! It's a firefly. I haven't seen one in a long time. They're so pretty and can fly free through the sky. I wish I could be like that firefly", Rina said in a longing tone observing the tiny light that had appeared in front of them.

"Akashi-san, give me your hand", Kuroko said. "Wh-why?" she was taken aback. "I'll catch a firefly for you", he said and in the next moment in his hands appeared that tiny light from before. He then took her hand and placed it on her palm. "Uwah! They're so tiny!" she exclaimed.

"We're all tiny in the beginning, but eventually we grow and become what we want to be thanks to the constant effort we make and the people that are surrounding us and supporting our decisions", Kuroko offered her an inspirational speech. "And does that guarantee you happiness?" she asked. "I believe it does, but that may be only my optimistic opinion", he replied.

"I know what you're trying to say, but it's not easy to change something that's been set in stone. People simply don't change that easily", she said. "But that's precisely why you have me, the team and all of your friends, right?" "Right. Thanks Kuroko-kun. You always seem to cheer me up when I need it", she thanked him. "You're welcome Akashi-san", he replied.

"Um, Rina is fine", she said in a quiet voice. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said Rina is fine. You can call me Rina. Either way, I don't like to be called Akashi-san", she repeated, this time in a louder tone. "Then, Rina-san. Is that ok?" he asked. "Yes!" "Ah, you lowered your voice again." "Shut up!" she mumbled. The firefly returned to the sky and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next day:

"Nii-san, I swear if you don't open the bathroom door in one minute, no, 30 seconds, I'll break in and you better have your underwear on!" Lie said knocking on the door. "I'm getting out, ok?! Geez, you're even more obnoxious in the morning", Kagami mumbled opening the door. "You didn't sleep the whole night again, did you? You always do that before a match", she said after noticing the redness in his eyes.

"Shut up! How could I possibly sleep when I'm having a match against my sister?" he mumbled. "Well, we're enemies until the match is over so stop seeing me as your sister for the time being and move!" she replied and slammed the door in front of his face. "She used to be much cuter when she was little", Kagami muttered with a sigh.

"You got home late yesterday", Miya commented while walking to school with Kuroko. "I was escorting Rina-san home since she lives alone", Kuroko replied. "Rina-san? What happened to calling her Akashi-san?" she asked. "She asked me to drop the honorifics." "Hmm, is that so?" Miya mumbled observing him. _"That little fox! Already making moves on my brother"_ , she thought.

When they arrived at the school they got surprised by the huge crowd in front of the practice room. "What the hell is this?" Rina mumbled. "Well, it looks like we'll have an audience for the match. Let's not betray their expectations Captain!" Reiko said. "Good morning Rina-san. Let's have a good match", Kuroko said passing beside her.

"Good morning Kuroko-kun!" she nervously replied remembering the last night. "Rina-san, the look on your face is quite disgusting so please hide it", Miya commented. "What? Do I really look that weird?" she asked. "Yes, my dear. Oh, and one more thing: I know what you did last night", Miya said. "Are you making a horror movie or something? What's with the scary face?" Rina asked laughing. "You know very well. After the match you are going to spill the beans about what happened with my brother", Miya said tapping her on the shoulder.

When everything was ready the teams proceeded to their benches.

"Ladies, the time has finally come to show them what you can do. You know very well that it won't be easy, but simply play at your usual pace and just have fun", Kagetora said encouraging them. "Why don't we have the Captain say a few words?" Miya suggested. "Eh? You know I'm not good at these kind of things", Rina complained.

"Hey, hey, I have something to say! Oh, it rhymed. Anyway, we'll go out there and make it all BANG and BAM and then we'll go WHAM and crush them. That's all. Peace out!" Lie said proud of herself. There was a moment of silence where everyone was just looking at each other in confusion until Rina spoke: "What she said…I agree with it." "You couldn't possibly agree to something that you don't even understand. Only Lie can understand her crazy ideas", Aiko mumbled.

"Hey!" Lie yelled. "Don't let it get to you. After all, you're our comical relief", Reiko kind off comforted her. "That doesn't make me happy at all!" she complained. "C'mon Captain! If you don't say something the teams fighting spirit will go down and you wouldn't want that to happen, right?" Miya insisted. "ONI!" Lie mumbled. "Ok! Here goes nothing: girls, let's go out there and…and skin them alive until they beg for mercy! How's that?" Rina said.

Again, there was a moment of silence. "Well, she tried." "Yeah, she tried." "Although it sounded more like a death threat." The girls commented. "Seriously Rina! Kuroko is out there!" Miya said. "I didn't mean it like that! It just slipped out", she desperately said. "Your brother is also here", Lie said. "Huh? Where?" "He's on the left side and he's looking over here", Aiko said. "That sadistic brother!" Rina mumbled after seeing him proudly watching her from above.

She turned to the girls once more and said: "Let's do this one more time! Girls, let's go out there and show them what we're made off. We came here to claim the victory so let's play our style of basketball and defeat them, ok?" "Yeah!" the girls cheered.

* * *

"Oh, it looks like they're finally ready. Let's go!" Hyuga said. "Wait a minute Hyuga-kun! Aren't you going to say something inspirational?" Riko said pulling him back. "Unfortunately all the inspiration left me", he said and she smacked him in the head. "Get serious, will you?" she mumbled. "Ok, ok! Let's have fun, I guess. Can we just start with the game and abandon the war zone?" Hyuga said running away from Riko. "He used my catch phrase again", Kiyoshi complained.

The two teams met at the center of the court. "Who's jumping from the girls team?" Riko asked. "That would be me", Lie said getting ready. "In that case, I must go", Kagami replied. "So, we're having a brother-sister confrontation right of the bait", Izuki commented. "Come at me!" Lie said challenging him.

At the sound of the judges whistle they both jumped at an incredible power, but in the end Lie got the ball for her team. "She beat Kagami! Incredible!" Koganei commented. "Defense! Quickly, go back!" Hyuga yelled. "Good job Lie!" The girls said congratulating her. "Miya, give them a nice greeting", Rina said. "Roger Captain!" Miya replied and in a split of a second she already passed Izuki and Hyuga at an incredible speed leaving them unable to do anything. "What a speed!" Hyuga thought.

"I'm sorry Miya-chan, but I will have to stop you", Kiyoshi said blocking her from shooting. "Sorry, but that's not going to happen", Miya said and passed him in one swift move, but just in that moment Kuroko appeared in front of her with Kagami standing behind. "Your style really resembles Aomine kun's. I can see his influence, but this is the end", Kuroko said.

"You're wrong Nii-san. What you're about to see is my own style of basketball which not even you can stop", Miya said with confidence taking a step back and releasing the ball at the same time. It looked like the ball disappeared, but already in the next moment the ball was lying on the floor earning the girls the first two points.

"Yay!" they high fived each other. "What the hell was that? Was that some type of Phantom Shoot?" Kagami asked in shock. "It wasn't a Phantom Shoot, they're fundamentally different, but I have no idea what that was", Kuroko replied also surprised. " _Vortex Shoot_. That's what she called it. The ball is spinning so fast that it resembles a vortex, therefore it's very easy to lose the sight of the ball and that's why it looks like it disappears right after she releases it", Aomine commented from the bleachers.

"Oi, Kuroko! What was that shoot?"Hyuga asked. "I still don't know. I will have to see it several more times to be able to analyze it", Kuroko replied. "Well, thanks to that attack they gave us quite a greeting. Go and return the favor!" he ordered. "Yes, sir!" Kuroko and Kagami said. They started with Kagami's fast dribbling and Kuroko's precise passes until they were right under the hoop, but just before Kagami could dunk the ball, Lie appeared out of nowhere and blocked it.

"Not so fast big brother. You'll have to defeat me first if you want to score", she said with a grin. "Damn it! Kuroko!" Kagami yelled after Kuroko caught the ball, but already in the next moment he lost it because Rina took it easily from him. Almost too easily.

"Sorry Kuroko-kun, but I can't let you score. As long as you can't use your Phantom Shoot we're fine", she said and passed the ball to Lie who dunked it. "Whoah! A dunk from a girls team. It's 4:0 at the moment", someone commented. "So? How was my dunk? It was pretty stylish, right?" Lie enthusiastically asked. "You dunk like a savage. There's nothing stylish about that!" Miya said.

"Ah, you meanie! That was my special yakiniku attack", Lie stated. "Yakiniku attack? What is that?" Aiko asked. "Well, I was thinking how I wish I could eat yakiniku right now and I felt I could dunk the ball so I went for it, therefore yakiniku attack", she explained. "I really can't decide if you're a genius or just a lucky idiot", Rina said. "Hey, that hurts!" Lie mumbled.

"Anyway, one point at a time, ok?" Rina said. After five minutes had passed, the result was already 17:9 for the girls team. "That team is seriously crazy. They're so random, but they keep on scoring", Hyuga mumbled wiping off his sweat. "Not to mention that we can't even crack their offence and defense because they aren't playing according to their positions at all. Well, except Rina, but she still hasn't shown anything except those freakishly perfect passes", Izuki added.

"Kuroko, what's wrong?"Kagami asked after seeing him lost in thought. "I'm quite worried. I have a bad feeling about this. Aside from Miya's attacks and Lie's speed, the way Rina-san took the ball from me so easily is another thing I can't seem to explain", he said. "Yeah, it's not like you weren't guarding the ball at all and even though you're weak in one on one confrontation, you shouldn't have lost the ball like that, but she made it look so easy", Kagami shared his opinion.

"I appreciate your opinion Kagami-kun, but you didn't have to trash talk my abilities", Kuroko said in an offended tone. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" he apologized. "For now, let's try a few combinations to see how they will react", Hyuga said. "Alright! I'll make sure to defeat that bean sprout! How dare she show off like that when she's just a freakin' rookie?"Kagami mumbled surrounded by fire. "Stop it right there, Bakagami! We don't need you to get all fired up and then make mistakes. Make sure to remain calm, ok?" Hyuga said.

Thanks to Kuroko's misdirection they managed to score 6 points, but the girls would also score right back. At the end of the first quarter the result was even until Rina appeared again and stole the ball from Izuki. "Damn it! I have eagle eye, but I can't predict her moves at all", he cursed. Next attack came from Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami appeared in front of her blocking her path with Kuroko trying to steal the ball from behind, but she didn't let him.

"Not so fast Kuroko-kun! Haven't you noticed already? I can see you!" she said and performed an ankle breaker on Kagami and scored just before the buzzer beat. At the end of first quarter, the result was 28:26 still in girls favor.

* * *

"Well, I guess now we know what she can do. As expected from Akashi's sister", Hyuga said while drinking water. "That's not all. She still has some other trick under her sleeve combined with Lie's speed attacks, Miya's overwhelming shooting power and the perfect game play from the twins and all that orchestrated by Rina's leadership skills. The scary thing is that Miya is a shooting guard who can score from every position, Lie is a center that doesn't act that way at all because she's all over the place and the twins are perfect at scoring from inside thanks to Rina's passes. We can try to pressure them from the outside, but Kuroko's misdirection is useless against them so we can't use that either. Honestly, this doesn't look good at all", Riko said analyzing the situation.

"I'll stop Lie at all cost. That is my duty", Kagami assured them. "One more thing: I might be able to figure out Miya's attack, but it will take some time and I'll be needing the help from everyone", Kuroko said. "That goes without saying. Besides, I've been ready for quite some time to teach those rookies about senpais power", Hyuga said cracking his neck. "It looks like Hyuga's clutch mode is on. That's going to help", Tsuchida commented.

In the second quarter, Hyuga started landing his threes quite often enabling the girls to use their fast attacks until Miya came and stopped his series of threes with her own three point basket. "Don't look so surprised. I never said I couldn't score threes. I'm a shooting guard after all", Miya said with a satisfied smirk. Though, in the next try she got a little too ambitions and tried to score from the middle of the court which resulted in a missed shot. "Oops!" she simply said. "Don't oops me! Were you trying to copy Midorima or something?"Rina reproached her. "Kind off!" "Well, don't!" "Hai, hai Captain!"

Towards the end of the second quarter the game turned into often showdowns between Kagami and Lie. "Why don't you give it up already?" Kagami said blocking Lie's attacks. "Who do you take me for? Take this baka-aniki: YAKITORI ATTACK!" she yelled and scored over him. "There she goes again", Miya mumbled. "Why is it all meat?" Rina added. The next time, Kagami scored with an alley loop, but he couldn't score the second time because Reiko stopped him.

"Everyone doing whatever they want!" she mumbled. "Huh?" he was confused. "Ah, I can't stand it anymore!" she yelled and scored another two points for the team, but that wasn't the end because Kuroko took the ball and sent it across the court towards Kagami who slammed it in. "So cool!" Rina blurted out. "Captain, if you've got time to be dazed by Kuroko better use it to score some points because they're catching up with us", Miya said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to stop them", Rina replied with confidence. When the ball ended up in Kagami's hands she stepped out in front of him. They looked at each other for a few moments trying to read each other's moves until Kagami was the one to make the first move. He passed her immediately, but Kuroko noticed that she was actually smiling the whole time and that she probably let him pass her on purpose.

"Kagami-kun, wait!" Kuroko yelled, but it was already too late because the ball was in her hands. "Wha…" Kagami was in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Everyone, get back!" Hyuga yelled, but she was already on the other side while all the other players were on their knees. "Quiet rampage. It's an explosive attack combined with an ankle breaker, but the way she can handle it makes her almost unnoticeable by other players. So, she mastered that move. Interesting", Akashi commented while observing the match.

* * *

"Oh great! Another strong attack!" Koganei mumbled. "Good job Captain!" the girls cheered her on. "Yeah, good job! I'm proud of you, my child", Miya said. "Are you my mom?" Rina mumbled happy that the attack was successful. The first half ended also in girls favor, but ever since the start of the second half something felt different about the boys team.

Kuroko was always there closely observing the attacks which made the girls feel nervous and that's where they started making mistakes. Halfway through the third quarter, the boys started scoring more often while the girls were slowly losing their stamina.

The end was nearing and the result was 75:72 in boys favor. "Damn it! I can't let it end like this", Miya thought trying to get pass Kiyoshi. "Miya-chan, your team is really strong", Kiyoshi said. "Yeah, but we're losing. That's not really nice, you know." Miya was frustrated and trying with all her strength to score. "I have to use the Vortex shoot", she thought, but before she realized it, Kiyoshi was already in her defense zone. "Sorry Miya-chan, but this is as far as you can go", Kiyoshi said and blocked the ball. She was left in complete shock until Lie ran after the bouncing ball and scored two points decreasing their lead.

"It isn't over yet! We still have 2 minutes left!" she said encouraging her. "I know that!" Miya mumbled, but after that the boys didn't yield at all. In the last attack, Lie was forced to pass the ball back to Rina who managed to break through only to find herself in a duel with Kuroko.

"So, this is it, huh? I guess this is the difference in our strength, but at least we're going out with a bang", Rina said and threw the ball over Kuroko's hand, but since his finger grazed it, the ball fell out from the hoop, but in the last moment Reiko came and slammed it in. The last buzzer beat symbolized the end of the game with final result 82:80 for the boys team.

"With the result of 82 to 80, Seirin male basketball team wins. Line up!" the judge officially announced. "Rina-san, your team is incredibly strong and I'm sure that from now on you will just keep on evolving more and more. You have my sincere respect", Kuroko said offering her his hand. Rina simply nodded and took his hand while hot tears were forming in her eyes.

 **A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry! I was away for far too much time (lowers head begging for forgiveness). I know I promised a new chapter back in April, but I was really stuck with college duties and then the exams came and I couldn't write again (seriously, my brain felt completely empty) so now that all those obligations are over I can finally devote myself to the story. That's why I present you the especially long chapter where lots of things happen. There's also the match (yeah, I know it sounds stupid, but before KnB I had completely no interest in basketball so go easy on me, ok?). Anyway, I'll stop blabbering now. I'll try to write the new chapter as soon as I can so let's say that you can expect an update around the beginning of August. As always, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter despite all the grammatical errors. See you! 3**


End file.
